


Slaves soulmate

by ArchangelAmvs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BDSM, Dominant Gibbs, Eventually nice McGee and Kate, First Time, Hurt Tony, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master Gibbs, Mean Kate, Mean McGee, Slow Build, Soulmates, Spanking, Submissive Tony, Sweet Tony, Tony is a badass, Torture, Unfinished, Virgin Tony, Ziva Bashing, all the kinky, possible trigger warning, slave AU, slave tony, smart tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAmvs/pseuds/ArchangelAmvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Submissives know their Dominant soulmate at first sight. Submissives are kept as slaves with Dominants their unstoppable all powerful masters. Tony is a newly trained slave who has just been purchased by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs feels a strange force calling him to this slave but unlike Tony he has no idea they are soulmates this is their story. warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Tony

WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEX, IT WILL CONTAIN BDSM THAT INCLUDES BUT IS NOT LIMITED TO BONDAGE, SPANKING, NIPPLE CLAMPS, DILDOS, PADDLES, COCK RINGS, AND MUCH, MUCH MORE! IF ANY OF THIS CONTENT DISTURBS YOU DON’T READ IT. IF ANY OF THIS IS TRIGGERY DON’T READ. I WON'T BE OFFENDED BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU WILL TRY IT. BY THE TIME THEY GET TO THE MORE HARDCORE SEXY STUFF THEY WILL HAVE A SAFEWORD. SAFE, SANE, AND CONSENSUAL.   
So now that I got that out of the way please enjoy the story.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked up the stairs and knocked before entering Director Vance's office. He had been somewhat surprised when the Director wanted to see him first thing.

Director Vance walked over to him when he entered "Gibbs why don't we have a seat, I have something I need to discuss with you." 

Gibbs sat in the chair across from the Director’s desk "What is this about Vance?" he inquired.

Vance took a deep breath before saying "I think the MCRT needs to requisition a slave. All the other major units have one and it’s time the MCRT followed their example."

Gibbs couldn't help but glare "You know how I feel about slaves, Vance. Owning another person is wrong, especially since they’ve done nothing to deserve it. A blood test taken when they were young declared them submissive and because of that they’ve become slaves that can be constantly abused. It’s not right. I refuse to add a slave to my team. Additionally, adding another member could completely ruin the teamwork we’ve achieved."

Vance nodded "I understand that Gibbs, but the MCRT is long overdue for a slave. These orders came directly from SecNav. SecNav believes agents doing the filing or completing paperwork is a waste of resources. He wants a slave to do these simple but time-consuming tasks. This would allow our agents to work in the field where we need them the most."

"We’ve been doing just fine." Gibbs rebuffed.

Vance arched an eyebrow "I never said you weren't but everyone agrees, your agents will be more effective when you have slaves do the menial tasks."

Gibbs sighed "Where would it even stay? Who would be responsible for it?" 

Vance smiled "As leader of the MCRT unit, naturally you would have control of the slave while it’s not here. It will, in effect, be your slave."

Gibbs' eyes widened "What do mean my slave?"

Vance nodded "The SecNav decided that as a reward for your exemplary work, they would pay to get you a slave of your choosing. What you do with it will be entirely at your discretion."

Gibbs looked at Vance before saying "Declining the offer isn't an option, is it?" 

Even though the question was rhetorical Vance answered anyway "Nope. I’ve already made the arrangements. The Slave House is expecting you within the hour." 

Gibbs just nodded and stood up "Guess I'll be going then." He said under his breath and walked out.

~~~~~

Gibbs walked into the Slave House with a grim expression on his face. The Slave House looked like a prison. Starting at the edges of the building, there was an eight foot high   
security fence with large coils of concertina wire stretched along the top. The building itself was simple grey concrete with glass doors. There was no color on the outside of the building.

Walking in Gibbs went over to the front desk where a man was sitting typing away at a computer keyboard. Clearing his throat, Gibbs said "My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I believe I have an appointment?"

The man looked up and smiled, "Ah yes Mr. Gibbs, my name is Hogan and I will help with all your slave needs today."

Hogan stood from behind the desk and, after shaking Gibbs hand, started to lead him to a back room where the slaves were kept.

Hogan turned back to Gibbs and asked "May I ask if you have any ideas of what features you would like in your slave? Have you had any experience with one?"

Gibbs shook his head "I don't have any experience with slaves personally, and I'm not really sure what I’m looking for."

Hogan nodded understandingly "That won't be a problem at all, why don't we just walk around and I can get a feel for what you like. How does that sound good?"

Gibbs just nodded looking around. The first thing he noticed upon entering the slave area was that the slaves were kept in large cages similar to dog cages. The cages were void of anything except the slaves. There was no furniture, bedding, nothing that would provide comfort of any sort. To say it was slightly disturbing would be an understatement. He noticed one female in particular sitting in the corner of a cage. Upon noticing his arrival, she rolled onto her back and spread her legs as wide as she could to purposely place her genitalia on display. Gibbs’ conscience was shocked, but he didn’t show any surprise to her actions. After all, the slaves were not allowed to wear clothes in the Slave House since clothing merely impeded the buying and selling of slaves. The slaves no longer appeared to be affected by their situation.

As they walked down the aisles of slaves, Gibbs turned out Hogan's constant chatter. Instead he studied the slaves some of whom regarded him with fear, lust, or, in some instances, both. Each slave appeared trained to pose provocatively as potential customers were paraded by the cages.

He approached one cage and stopped. There, huddled on his knees in the back corner, was a man with brown hair. He was beautiful. Gibbs couldn't remember ever associating that word with a man before, but there was no other way to describe him. He had light brown hair and pale, unblemished skin. He was thin and slightly muscular. What grabbed Gibbs’ attention and had him forgetting to breathe were the most gorgeous pair of mesmerizing green eyes. The slave was looking up at him innocently with a spark of hope and an inner light which was undeniable. Gibbs wondered about the hint of fire hidden behind his dark lashes and hoped he would be the one to see them blaze.

Hogan realized Gibbs had stopped when there were no more answers to his questions. He stopped and turned to find what had drawn Gibbs’ attention. Smirking, he asked, "He is a beauty isn't he?"

Gibbs didn't respond. He just remained fixated on those green eyes.

"His name is Tony. He is fresh out of training. We only put him in there this morning." Hogan informed him. 

Gibbs nodded still not looking away from Tony. Hogan walked over and unlocked the cage "Stand up!" Hogan barked at Tony who hurried to comply before looking at Gibbs, "Would you like to take a closer look?"

Without responding to Hogan, Gibbs nodded without breaking eye contact with Tony and took a step into the cage. Tony stood up and took a submissive pose with his hands clasped at the small of his back and lowered his eyes to stare at both men’s feet. Gibbs walked in a circle examining Tony from every angle. There was something about him that drew Gibbs like a moth to flame, a subconscious pull like gravity. Before he could analyze the effect, Hogan started speaking again.

"He really is a rare find, and, of course, untouched by any other. His virginity has been confirmed and the examination results are in my office. We have been visually training him since he was a child. So, what do you think, is he the one?"

Gibbs found himself smiling, "Yeah, I’ll take him."

Gibbs watched as Tony looked up and locked eyes with him. Those green eyes showed happiness, surprise, relief, hope and a few other emotions that Gibbs couldn't quite catch before those green eyes became hooded in submission once again. 

Gibbs knew there was something special about Tony and smiled while leading him to the desk where he would complete the paperwork and take his slave home. Gibbs was beginning to look forward to seeing Tony in his home.


	2. Coming Home and Grilled Cheese

Tony watches his new Master slide into the front seat of the car. Tony couldn't have been happier to have Jethro as his new Master. He was undeniably handsome, but he also seemed kind, it was strange he didn't even punish him for making eye contact not just once but multiple times! Tony knew that looking your Master in the eye was a breaking one of the bigger rules of a slave. But Tony couldn't seem to help himself, he was drawn into his Master's gorgeous ice blue eyes that seemed to see right through you, and his kind smile. While Master Jethro led him to the car he had an arm wrapped around his shoulders leading him, but Tony didn't think he had ever felt safer than he did while in his arms.  
"Tony?" Master asked looking at him in the rear view mirror "are you alright?"  
Tony smiled "Of course, Master." he answered.   
Master nodded before turning his attention back to driving. Tony watched his Master in the corner of his eye, looking for even a small sign of what was expected of him. He remembered the lessons that the trainers used to teach him, if he wasn't vigilant and prepared for his masters every need he would be punished. He hoped his new Master wouldn't punish him as harshly as the trainers did but he knew better than to really expect anything. 

Twenty minutes later Tony watched as they pulled into Masters drive way. The house wasn't overly large but had a homey air to it, Tony noticed the steps leading to the wrap around porch and fenced backyard. After a moment Master Gibbs got out of the car, but Tony stayed put waiting to be told what to do just like it was drilled into his head at training   
"A good slave never makes assumptions or acts on their own, if your master wants you to do something then he will tell you. A good slave is the perfect mix between obedient dog and a blow up doll, and don't you ever forget it."  
So I will sit here and wait for my Master to call just like a good slave...

~~Gibbs~~  
I climbed out of the car and walked to the rear passenger door thinking that Tony probably wouldn't be comfortable enough to get out of the car himself.   
With that in mind Gibbs opens the car door and smiles at the nervous slave "Are you ready to go inside?" Gibbs asks  
Tony nodded before slowly getting out of the car Gibbs noticed as he walked that Tony always followed two steps behind him, Tony's head was always down and his hands never left the small of his back while he walked. 'It is a miracle he doesn't trip on anything' Gibbs couldn't help but think to himself.  
Opening the door Gibbs motioned for Tony to walk through first. Closing the door he made a mental note to start locking it. He looked Tony up and down wondering what to do before getting an idea with a quick glance at the clock he decided that the plan would work before turning back to Tony. "Are you hungry, it’s nearly noon I could whip us up something to eat if you'd like?" Gibbs waited unsure of why he was anxious for his answer.  
Without looking up Tony responded "If that pleases you master."  
'Well it isn't a no' Gibb's brain helpfully supplied and with a victorious smile he said "Well come on then the kitchen is this way."  
~~~Tony~~~  
Tony nodded his head submissively before following Master into the kitchen. Tony looked up without moving his head. Tony watched his Masters back marveling over his strong muscles and broad shoulders quickly looking back at his feet. When he walked into the kitchen he noticed that there was an island that served as a dining table. While Master went over to the fridge Tony sat down by the feet of the chairs, legs curled beneath him and hands in his lap. Tony could hear his Master moving around by the stove and pulling out a pan. Tony just sat there and waited after all that’s what a good slave does, sits quietly and waits.  
~~Gibbs~~  
There wasn't a lot of food in the house 'I'll need to go shopping' Gibbs thought to himself while trying to figure out what he could make. He went to move the milk when he noticed there was a shoe on his middle shelf. "I wonder how that got there." Gibbs muttered under his breath, before grabbing butter and cheese from the fridge and finding not moldy bread on the counter top   
"Grilled cheese it is." Gibbs said before looking over his shoulder surprised to find Tony on the floor instead of a chair. Puzzled but deciding one thing at a time, Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the frying pan that he had placed on the stove.  
"Now if I could only find the oil..."  
~~Tony~~  
From the kitchen I could hear Master moving around. The sounds of pots and cabinet doors being slammed filled the room as well as Master muttering something along the lined of "Now where the hell is it?" and "Goddamn oil."   
After about 15 minutes of this I hear him exclaim "Found it!"  
I jumped from where I was sitting and looked up before I could stop myself. Master stood there holding an almost empty bottle of canola oil at chest height, a victorious smirk on his face. For a moment all I can do is stare transfixed at his face before remembering myself and looking back down at my hands. But one thought kept coming back unbidden to my mind 'My Master is really beautiful, especially when he smiles...'  
~~Gibbs~~  
About 20 minutes after I found the oil. I had two grilled cheese sandwiches ready. Walking back to the table I placed down both plates and looked down, to find Tony still seated at the foot of his chair. With a sigh Gibbs kneeled down in front of Tony and gently lifted his chin. Gibbs still couldn't help gasping at the innocence in Tony's green eyes. No matter how often I saw them Tony's eyes would always take my breath away. Seeing the puzzlement and slight fear in his eyes, Gibbs smiled reassuringly "Tony why don't you sit at the table?  
Tony looked at him questioning and then in a quiet voice said "Master?"  
Gibbs nodded encouragingly "The table is much more comfortable that the floor Tony."  
Tony shook his head slightly "A slave isn't allowed on the furniture it’s against the law." After he finished speaking Tony looked away.  
Gibbs spent a moment thinking and then coming to a decision nodded and said "Then here's what we’re going to do, when we are alone you are allowed on the furniture it can be our little secret."   
Tony still looked uncertain and Gibbs felt anger try to well up inside him at what people had done to this beautiful human being, to make him believe that he isn't 'good' enough to sit on the furniture like a human but instead at your feet like some golden retriever.  
After a moments silence Tony looked up and hesitantly nodded "In that case I would very much like to sit at the table Master."  
Gibbs' smile could have lite an entire street "Jethro, you can call me Jethro."  
Tony's eyes went wide before a mega-watt smile lite his face "Ok, Master Jethro."  
Gibbs extended his hand to help Tony off the floor since his legs by now would have fallen asleep and privately thought to himself 'close we'll work on the Master part later' but right now he was going to sit down with his Tony at the table and eat the sandwiches that were still warm and waiting. 

Thank you all so much for your amazing comments. So I thought I would do some special mentions and thanks! So first I want to thank combatcrazy her stories FORCED CONTROL and FORCED TRAINING were both massive inspirations and without them this story wouldn't exist. I would also like to thank Amory Sparkly Bat and her fic Vice Collar also a very large inspiration and I would be lying if I didn't admit that my stories and theirs have quite a few world and dynamic similarities. Since this story was originally born from me wondering what would happen what would happen if a slave verse that has some things in common with these 3 stories had soul mates.. Next I just want to thank my top commenters I loved what you wrote and it made me smile so a special thanks to Rossiesmomma4 and MamaT for your amazing reviews.   
Till next time :)


	3. The Necessities

Content warning: This is another world building chapter and some of the things that these subs go through is pretty cruel. I can't say much without ruining it but pretty much all of the information is relevant for the rest of the story.

 

The necessities

 

Gibbs looked across the table at Tony. After a little urging from Gibbs he had started eating the grilled cheese he had made him. But Gibbs couldn't help but wonder, if he had said something wrong. Tony had kept his eyes down and hadn't spoken a word since their earlier conversation. It only took a few short minutes for Tony to finish the sandwich and put his hands in his lap. Gibbs fought the urge to tear up at how thin he was, or at the memory of the complete joy Tony had shown over something as simple as food. Gibbs silently made a promise to himself that he would care for this man.   
Gibbs finished one half of his sandwich and leaned back with a sigh "Wow, am I full." Gibbs lied than made a face like he was deep in thought.  
After a moment he said "I know, Tony why don't you finish this for me? I would hate for it to go to waste."  
Tony looked up startled for a moment but still not making eye contact. "Yes Master." he said simply and once Gibbs pushed him the plate happily dug in.   
Gibbs smiled happy his plan had worked. After Tony had finished Gibbs' half of the sandwich Gibbs cleared his throat lightly to get his attention "Tony, I have an important errand to run, and I'd like you to come with me."  
~~Tony~~  
Tony couldn't help but look up in surprise "Me, Master Jethro?"  
Master Jethro nodded "You see I wasn't really prepared when I went and got you. So I'd like you to come with me to Slavemart so we can pick out everything we need together. Is that alright?"  
Tony was surprised but felt a small smile pull at his lips at Master's use of 'we' without really thinking about it he answered "I would like that very much Master Jethro."  
~~Gibbs~~  
Gibbs saw Tony's smile return if only briefly after he said 'we' he mentally noted what he did was right and nearly missed when Tony gave his answer. Gibbs smiled even more when he heard it was yes.  
It was about an hour later when Gibbs pulled into the Slavemart parking lot. He had convinced Tony to sit in the front seat. Every once and awhile Tony would fidget the hands in his lap, wringing them lightly. The only outside sign that he was nervous. Gibbs parked the car and together they walked into the store.   
The first thing he noticed was that there was a male slave kneeling by the carts, seeing them come in the slave stood and walked over to them. "Hello sir, my name is Jeremy can I be on any assistance?"  
Gibbs nodded "Yes actually, I just got my first slave unexpectedly and I am here to get the necessities."  
Jeremy nodded "I can certainly help with that." before grabbing a cart and bringing it over.   
Seeing this Tony went and took it from him. Surprised but quickly recovering Jeremy nodded at Tony and said "If you'd please follow me."   
Walking through the store the first isle Jeremy led them two had collars of all shapes and sizes hanging from hooks. Jeremy saw the look of surprise on Gibbs' face and said "When owning a slave the first thing to consider is a way to show ownership, I take it you don't have very much information on slaves and slavery?"  
Gibbs shook his head "I don't know a lot."  
Jeremy just nodded "Well, then I'll explain as we go, so ways of ownership are very simple each with their own perks. We can usually refer to it as the CBC system it stands for the three levels of ownership, Collaring is the first, this usually means the usual where your slave if lost will be returned to you, no one can touch him without permission so on and so forth. The second level stands for Branding this is really common for work slaves there usually branded with their owner’s initials or the company they work for, the brand almost always goes either back hip, by the ribs, or on the area of skin on your lower abdomen that is right above your hip. Where a slave or anyone really can remove a collar the brand is all but irremovable. Finally the third Claiming when you claim someone they are yours and you are considered bonded and you have the full weight of the law behind you should anything happen to your slave. People have been dealt the death penalty before just for harming a bonded slave against their will. That is usually done with sex, you claim a slave when you penetrate him or her for the first time no prep no lube."  
Gibbs was shocked taking a quick look at Tony Gibbs noticed that he was getting a little pale.  
Jeremy smiled reassuringly "It is always a shock for new people to hear about. So collars we have chain, leather, and shock which would you like?"  
Gibbs stared for a second and then finding his voice said "This is a lot to process would it be alright if we just browse for a little while?"  
Jeremy nodded "Of course, should you need any help just click the button on the pole that you will find in every isle."  
Gibbs watched Jeremy walk away then turned to Tony "Are you alright?"  
Tony's eyes snapped to his face "Yes Master Jethro, I'll be fine."  
Gibbs nodded "So which one do you like?"  
Tony stared at him for a moment as if trying to find out if this was some sort of trick then said "Whatever my master wishes."  
Gibbs smiled "Tony you can be honest, after all I won’t be the one wearing it."  
Tony looked genuinely surprised then with a blush dusting on his cheeks he said "I would really like leather something that won't chafe, please?"  
Gibbs smile grew wider "Sounds like a plan."  
~~Tony~~  
Tony was surprised as they left Slavemart the only thing master had wanted was the collar saying that the rest could wait till they get to know each other a little better. The scene from the mart kept replaying in his head. When his master had asked which he wanted and meant it. Now Tony wore a soft leather collar that was actually really comfortable and it made Tony feel safe. With a smile he leaned back in his chair and decided that he would relax till they got home.  
~~Gibbs~~  
Gibbs looked over at Tony and couldn't stop the smile at how relaxed he was. Turning his eyes back to the road Gibbs said "We have to make one more stop."  
Tony looked at him confused "We do?"  
Gibbs nodded "We're going to NCIS so we can make sure we have everything ready for you to come to work with me tomorrow, you'll meet my team then."  
About an hour later Gibbs walked into NCIS with Tony on his heels they headed into Vance's office.  
Vance looked up "Gibbs, and who is this?"  
"This is my slave, Tony, Leon." Gibbs answered  
Vance just nodded and said "So I take it you want him to work with you on the MCRT?"  
Gibbs nodded "We came to see what needed to be done."  
Vance rolled the toothpick in his mouth "Well you've already collared him the next step would be the Branding....


	4. The Branding

The Branding 

Gibbs looked over at where Tony was sitting, Tony was kneeling about a foot away from where Gibbs was sitting, looking nervous and wringing his hands in the fabric of the tank top and very short shorts that the Slave House had provided. Gibbs couldn't help but think back to what Vance had said...  
"The next step would be The Branding"  
Gibbs' eyebrows rose in surprise "Excuse me?"  
Vance had nodded "Yes, for a slave to work somewhere especially in the government they usually get the brand of the people they work for. For your boy Jethro that means he needs to get branded NCIS on his ribs..."  
After that conversation they went down stairs to the basement where they had a small area where you could take slaves, and sat, waiting in tense silence for them to be called in. The man who ran it said they were just waiting for the iron to heat.  
But looking at Tony Gibbs realized he must be terrified. If Gibbs hated taking him to be Branded like some kind of animal, then what must Tony feel, sitting there lost in his own thoughts waiting to have a logo burned into his chest?   
Without thinking about it Gibbs moved closer to Tony and gently squeezed the nape of his neck. "It’s going to be ok Tony, I'll be with you the entire time, you’re not alone."  
At those words Gibbs watched Tony's head shoot up and surprisingly make eye contact. Staring into those green pools he saw a war of emotions, there was surprise, relief, and most surprising of all Trust. Then like a puppet with his strings cut Tony's body went lax and he leaned against Gibbs' leg. Tony's head on his knee and entire body flush to him, Gibbs realized that it was an honor for someone like Tony to trust this easily and started to gently card his fingers through Tony's hair, massaging his scalp and neck as he went, smiling to himself as Tony somehow went even more boneless a relieved sigh escaping the young man’s lips.   
Gibbs continued to whisper soothing babble to the young man watching with a fond look in his eyes as Tony all but fell asleep with his head in Gibb's lap. A few moments later the man walked out of the room where Tony would be Branded Gibbs thought he had said his name was Romano but he wasn't sure.  
The first thing he notice about Romano was he was built, the muscles on his arms rippling with every movement the first thought that popped into Gibbs' head was that it would probably be easy for him to hold people down. He wore a white tank top with the NCIS logo on it and a pair of jeans.   
"Everything is ready why don't you two come this way." Romano said nodding his head back towards the room.   
Gibbs nodded and Romano walked back inside waiting for them to follow him. Gibbs looked down at Tony who had been so relaxed but now was tense and shaking. "Tony, it’s going to be alright, Look at me Tony."   
Tony complied immediately, looking up into Gibbs' icy blue eyes. Gibbs could see the fear shining in those green depths so quietly he almost didn't hear Tony whispered "Gibbs, I'm scared."  
Gibbs gave Tony a reassuring smile and never breaking eye contact reached down and took his hand "You feel this Tony?" Gibbs asked squeezing his hand gently "This means you aren't alone. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together, I'll be right beside you holding your hand, alright?" Gibbs told him in a hopefully reassuring tone.  
Tony nodded still never breaking eye contact but finally replied "But it’s going to hurt a lot, isn't it Gibbs?"   
Gibbs sighed sadly noting the teary quality Tony's eyes had taken, part of Gibbs wanted to lie, and say it wouldn’t, but seeing the look in Tony's eyes the innocence and fear Gibbs knew he could never lie to him. So with a deep breath and heavy heart Gibbs sighed and said "Yes, baby, it’s going to hurt, but don't worry I’ve got your six, Do you trust me Tony?"   
Tony nodded, he still looked scared but Gibbs could also see trust and determination "I trust you, Gibbs. I'm still scared but if you’re beside me I know everything will be ok."  
Tony smiled, Gibbs stood and pulled him to his feet. They walked into the Branding room together hand in hand. Standing in the middle of the room was a St. Andrews cross, Romano stood over a furnace that he was using to keep the iron hot.   
Seeing them walk in Romano smiled "There you are, come right over here." Romano said leading them to the cross. He strapped Tony in and using the hinge behind the cross so it reclined to a 35 degree angle so he was almost lying flat both his arms and legs were strapped down, the straps laying across his ankle and forearms. Gibbs was standing by Tony's head holding his left hand. Romano walked back to the furnace to get the branding iron Tony turned his head to look at Gibbs the only other thing customized about this particular cross was that it had a head rest so the neck was supported.   
Romano had taken off Tony's shirt and he now laid there in only his shorts a light tremble the only sign of his distress. Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand lightly and smiled at him when Tony made eye contact. Romano walked back over carrying the hot iron in his gloved hands the NCIS symbol that would soon be burned into Tony's chest was an angry red from the heat.  
"Alright, Special Agent Gibbs if it ok with you I'll start now?" Romano asked then decided to add "I can gag him first if you'd like?"  
Gibbs shook his head "That won't be necessary Romano, just do what you have to do."  
With a nod Romano walked up to Tony's right side and leveled the hot brand with Tony's ribs, almost as an afterthought Romano looked at Tony and said "You might want to grit your teeth."  
Before pushing the brand hard into Tony's ribs, Tony screamed tears streaming down his face as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Gibbs didn't know how Tony managed to stay so still the only things moving were his hand which squeezed Gibbs' tightly and his head which he turned toward Gibbs. Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair gently wiping the tears from his cheek "It’s alright Tony, your doing so well, only a few more seconds baby." Gibbs reassured trying to comfort the terrified and hurting Tony.   
Tony looked up at him with watery eyes "Gibbs, It hurts, make it stop, please." Tony pleaded   
Gibbs just kept rubbing his cheek "I know Tone, almost done, your doing so well baby." Gibbs kept up the soothing babble. He noticed that for just a split second Tony had gotten a strange look on his face like he had a moment of realization, but before Gibbs could ponder it further his attention was snapped back at Tony's high whine that turned into a whimper when the branding iron was removed.   
Romano smiled "There you go Agent Gibbs, all finished."  
They quickly unstrapped Tony and Gibbs scooped the sobbing boy into his arms. Romano seeing this left them a few moments alone. Gibbs let Tony curl into his chest while sitting on his lap, rocking him back and forth running soothing circles on his back while they sat on the floor.   
"You did so well Tony." Gibbs whispered gently in his ear "It's over now, I am so proud."  
Tony whimpered gently and nuzzled against Gibbs' neck, Gibbs understood Tony's need to seek comfort and that it would probably happen multiple times over a minimum of a few weeks. Gibbs hoped that Tony would turn to him for comfort even when he wasn't hurting, but for now Gibbs started humming quietly hoping it would calm Tony like it used to calm his girls after a hard day or one of Kelly's nightmares.   
Just like back then it seemed to work on Tony, his shaking and whimpering eased, slowly he started to relax and all but fall asleep in Gibbs' arms.   
After a few moments Romano walked back into the room by then both Gibbs and Tony were standing Tony leaning heavily on Gibbs who had an arm protectively around his waist which also helped keep him upright.   
Romano nodded to them and said "Ok, basic aftercare you have two options, the most popular would be clean well twice a day, remove any scabbing, and pour an irritant onto the mark, like lemon juice or salt, hydrogen peroxide would work too. The second option is clean twice daily and just remove any scabbing. With both of these you just wrap the wound when you’re done. You really should use an irritant at least once a week it helps promote scaring which will prevent us from having to do this again. Here is the brush you use to remove the scabs it’s basically a stiff toothbrush. Make sure to soak it in peroxide before you use it.  
Gibbs nodded and took the Tooth brush and lead Tony out of the building and out to the car. "Go ahead and climb in Tony we can go home now." Gibbs said quietly.  
Tony just nodded climbing into the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt, Gibbs closed the car behind him and went to the driver’s side. He opened the door, climbed in, buckled up and started the ignition on auto pilot. Taking a deep breath Gibbs starts driving back to his house, Tony was starting to nod off in the passenger seat, his head leaning against the window. Gibbs smiled fondly and ran his fingers through his hair at the first stop light. Gibbs wasn't sure what had happened that made him almost immediately protective of the younger man, but since the moment he met him his protective feelings have only grown stronger and it happened so fast it left Gibbs shell shocked at the change. But looking at Tony, Gibbs will admit that he wouldn't have it any other way.   
As they walked inside the house Gibbs lead Tony to a guest room it wasn’t much, a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser were the only real furniture. There was a closet and a lamp on the nightstand. The bathroom Tony and Gibbs shared was across the hall, and Gibbs felt knowing that his room was right next to the bathroom which makes it also across the hall from Tony.  
Gibbs helped Tony slip into a pair of Gibbs' old sweat pants for sleeping, since they fit well enough, and after Gibbs checked his bandaged chest he tucked him in and kissed him goodnight on the forehead without a thought.  
~~~Tony~~  
Tony stayed awake for a few minutes after Gibbs' left, not being able to stop himself from thinking back on the day, and the fact that even though he had only just met Gibbs he was changing everything. Tony knew that he trusted the man beyond a doubt, to the point where it was kinda scary. But when he thought back on everything that happened at NCIS he admitted something he had come to realize in the Branding Chamber and Gibbs was holding his hand trying to comfort him, He had found him, Tony has found his soulmate. With a smile on his lips and that thought running through his head, he fell asleep with a lighter heart than ever before. In Gibbs' spare room, on an actual bed that Gibbs had said was his, wearing a pair of Gibbs' sweatpants, and feeling so safe surrounded by the smell of his Soulmate...  
¬¬¬¬¬


	5. After the branding and meeting the team

Hey everybody, Here is chapter 5, Oh and my medical explanation on anal tearing last time may not be correct since I am not a doctor. It was just what I could gather from the very limited research I could find on the subject and the only real info I could find on tears involved diarhea. lol, Thanks to my new beta GoldenDiscord for helping me with this story. Now lets get this party started ;)

After The Branding and Meeting the Team

When Tony woke it was still dark. With his mind still half asleep, it took him a few seconds to register what woke him. It wasn't until he attempted to move that he was able to register the stinging, burning pain that eminated from his ribs. With a strangled gasp Tony tried to curl into a ball, tears welling up in his eyes. Tony tried to think through the haze of pain that was quickly enveloping his mind. Tony found his voice stolen unable to breath from the burning agony that was quickly spreading and pulsing from the brand, At a fresh stab of pain Tony was able to call out using what little air he had to shout instead of scream. Tony sobbed out the name of the only person he wanted "Gibbs!"

~~Gibbs~~

Gibbs wasn't sure what had awoken him. He saw the clock on the bedside table read 3:00 am. He waited to see if he could hear whatever had woken him up. Then he heard "Gibbs!" Before Gibbs even gave it a real thought, he had his gun in hand and was racing into Tony's room.

He saw Tony curled into a ball under the sheets, arms curled around his middle. Putting the gun down on the nightstand, Gibbs knelt by the bed ."I'm here Tony," Gibbs told him, gently.

Tony, who had tears streaming down his face, sobbed out, "My ribs, its like they're on fire!"

Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's hair before getting up and running to the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water and pain killers.

"Come on Tony you have to take these." Gibbs said while gently moving Tony till he was sitting up. As Tony was moved up right Gibbs heard him let out a low whining keen, Gibbs rubbed his back soothingly. When Tony had gotten his breath back, Gibbs helped him take the pain pills. After Tony swallowed them Gibb slides behind him and gently leans Tony back till Tony's back is flush against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs loosly wraps his arms around Tony's waist trying to comfort him until the medicine kicks in...

Gibbs woke early the next morning, with Tony still sleeping peacfully on his chest, his head resting against Gibbs' collarbone. Gibbs gave a gentle smile and ran his hand through Tony's soft brown hair. Tony's nose wrinkled before leaning into the touch. After a few minutes of Gibbs playing with his hair, Tony's eyes fluttered open his deep green orbs looking up into Gibbs' icey blues.

With a yawn Tony said "Good morning."

Gibbs chuckled "Morning, its time to get up."

Tony's nose wrinkled again and still half asleep he murmured, "But your so comfortable"

Seemingly realizing what he had said Tony's eyes shut shot open and he looked at Gibbs, seemingly afraid of how he would react. Gibbs just chuckled.

"Be that as it may, we still need to get up and get ready for work. We forgot groceries and clothing yesterday, so we will need to get them soon. For now Bathroom and Coffee." Gibbs nodded slightly to himself while Tony's head had taken on the quality of a bobble head.

"Yes Gibbs." Tony murmurred before slowly getting out of bed, wincing whenever the newly formed scabs on his ribs were pulled.

While Tony showered Gibbs went and set some coffee to perk before going back upstairs to quickly get ready for work. Gibbs knew that he should tend to Tony's scab but he couldn't bring himself to put Tony through any more pain till he talked to Ducky about proper painkillers. Just the thought of hurting him intentionally made Gibbs shiver.

After about 15 minutes Gibbs walked back down the stairs to grab his coffee, when he made it to the bottom he noticed Tony kneeling at the foot a table chair, head bowed and hands clasped firmly at the small of his back. Gibbs sighed and shook his head but still lightly ruffled Tony's hair affectionatly as he walked past. "Would you like some coffee?"

Gibbs heard Tony's quiet "Yes, Thank you."

When Gibbs came back with the coffee he saw Tony had gotten off the floor and was now sitting in his chair hands in his lap looking down.

It didn't take long before both of their coffee's were finished and they were pulling into The Navy Yard. Gibbs looked over and noticed that Tony was nervous and kept figeting slightly in his seat, Gibbs smiled reassuringly. "It will be fine Tony."

At Gibbs' voice Tony looked up at him "I'm a little nervous; what if they don't like me?"

Gibbs was suprised at how young Tony sounded in that moment and smiled. "Everything will work out, they will just need time to get to know you is all. My team is the best, I act diffrently around them than I would if we were alone, understand?"

Tony nodded "I understand, Master."

Gibbs just nodded and they walked into NCIS Tony staying two steps behind Gibbs at all times.

~~~Tony~~~

Taking a deep centering breath, Tony stepped of the elevator behind Gibbs, keeping his eyes on the floor, respectfully. Gibbs walked over to one of the desks and sat down. Tony noticed that a pillow had been added for him to kneel on beside Gibbs' desk.

Before he could kneel Gibbs said, "I might as well give you the tour since the others aren't in." Then he stood up and led Tony back to the elevator. "First I'll introduce you to Abby, she is our Forensics expert." Gibbs told him and patted him on the shoulder seemingly without realizing it.

When the elevator doors opened again it was the sound to loud music playing and a Girl with black hair tied up in pigtails dancing. She was wearing a short skirt and black top with combat boots that almost reached her knees, what suprised Tony was the dog collar on her tatoo'd neck normally Doms would never wear a collar it was puzzling Tony subconciously touched his own soft leather collar that Gibbs had put on for him after breakfast. It was now a comforting weight against his throat.

Gibbs yelled over the music "ABBY!" With a start she turned around and muted the music

"Gibbs! I didn't see you there. Who is this?" Abby asked

"This is Tony, My Sub," Gibbs told her.

Tony, who was looking down again, heard her move over to him and could feel her eyes looking him up and down after a moment she puts her hand under his chin and gently lifts his head so he looks her in the eye. Tony met her searching gaze and after a moment seemed to find what she was looking for because her smile was bright enough to blind and her eyes crinkled with the force. Withing moments she had Tony wrapped into a hug that was near crushing in its intensity and said "Tony its so great to meet you!

They stayed down there for about 15 minutes Abby gave him a tour and told him what all the machines did, Tony couldn't help but smile at the fact that they all had names and when she finally introduced "Major Maspec" Tony couldn't help but laugh when she made it sound like they were sentient lab equipment, once he realized what he did he looked to Gibbs hoping that he wouldn't be angry and saw this soft look in his eyes.

~~Gibbs~~

Gibbs watched Tony visibly relax at Gibbs' approval, and Gibbs thought that laugh was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. After a few more minutes, Gibbs lead Tony back upstairs where the rest of the team was just putting down their stuff. Gibbs walked up to them and barked "Team, this is Tony, my sub he will be helping out around the office." Then turning to Tony he said "This is my team Kate, Ziva and Mcgee." Each nodded after being introduced.

Gibbs got Tony comfortable on his cushion before getting in the elevator and heading down to autopsy, Gibbs knew next to nothing about Submissives since his wife Shannon had been a Dom as well, but they, like a lot of couples, never allowed their orientation to hurt them at home. Most couples are both Doms since getting a Sub isn't always easy and some people want a lover not a slave. Even in law enforcement most people didn't get any interaction with Subs because people thought they could alter their testimony. Instead, they have a special unit and a person on each team specially trained to handle Subs, called SS or Submissive specialist. Kate was the MCRT's Submissive specialist. Gibbs knew that his lack of knowledge was a problem and decided to rectify it. Ducky was a certified Submissive specialist and Gibbs hoped would help him learn more about Tony. He stepped out of the elevator and turned the cornor into autopsy, Ducky was alone at his desk in the cornor filling out an autopsy report.

"Hey, Duck, you got a minute?" Gibbs asked.

Hearing him Ducky loked up "For you, Jethro, always. What can I help you with?"

Gibbs sighed and sar down "What can you tell me about Subs?"

Ducky arched an eyebrow before saying "Well what do you want to know?"

"Well..." Gibbs started "I just got a new Sub yesterday and I am a little out of my depth." he explained honestly.

Ducky nodded "Well I can tell you quite a lot. Why don't we start with some history?" at Gibbs' nod Duckt smiled and said "Well, Doms and Subs have been around since before any records existed, and a sub finding their soulmate was a common accurance. In fact most couples were soulmates it wasn't until the Victorian era that subs became a social commodaty where the rich and powerful had submissives. This quickly lead to Submissives being forced to bond against their will, for a sub their first sexual act has a incredible amount of signifigance. You see subs go through something called a Bonding during or shortly after their first time experiencing penetrative sex. Which is why it is so important that their Dom soulmate be the one to take their virginity, since the bonding was meant to complete their bond as soulmates I will get more into that later." Said Ducky Before continuing.

"But a bonding can take place even if you aren't soulmates and because a bonding is for life many people would rape Submissives and force a bond so that even if they were ever to find their soulmate they could never act on it. Which inevitably lead to many of them killing themselves after meeting their destined mate. As time went on this became more common until the wife of the president at the time came running to him in tears, both her and her friend had been Submissive and she had just learned that her friend having been forced to bond had met her soulmate and in the crushing grief of never being able to be with them had hung herself, seeing his wife's grief he created The Submissive Protection Act. Which made it that unbonded Submissives would live in Dormatories with a curfew and guards until they found their soulmate. This worked relatively well until he was out of office and the next president had a sub that had been forced to bond. He altered the Sub regulations until he passed the bill that most people are familiar with today The Submissive Segregation and Oppression Act which makes slaves and has remained that way ever since."

Ducky sighed sadly running a hand through his hair before continuing "I once met this kind Sub, Mother and I were in Europe its diffrent over there our waiter Jason had been Submissive and the three of us grew quite close. Its very diffrent over their Subs wear collars and everything they need even stuff we would usually brand They wear on specialized tags attached to collars. Not to mention their free to do whatever they like, he winded up being our tour guide of the city, beautiful city really there was this one little shop.."

Realizing that Ducky was getting off topic Gibbs said "Duck back on topic please."

Ducky blushed "Of course, my apologies. Anyway he explained that Submissives have their own culture. You see when Subs meet their soulmate there will be a moment when they realize that they are soulmates and fall almost immediatly in love. Then comes the hard part because while some Doms have a trigger like Subs but its a lot harder to set off not to mention that some never get a trigger. So from then on the Sub will work to show their love and devotion to their Dom and hope that it is someday returned. Also the branding originally had a much more signigant purpose. Jason told me that Subs used to have a Bonding ceremony, which is a lot like one of our wedding ceremonies, but both would wear white to symbolize that they hadn't slept together or red if they already had. After the Bonding ceremony the happy couple would sneak away and make love for the first time. Then when they came back they would both wear red shirts to tell their friends that their Bond had been consumated. Subs usually like to have a claiming mark or item showing who their Dom is, but that could be anything for a Tatoo, a Brand, even a bite mark or something as simple as a engraved piece of jewelery. Tatooing and Branding had been the most common though, After Bondng with someone any kind of sexual contact with someone that isn't their Bonded becomes agonizing which is why it became considered an inhumane punishment and a form of torture." Concluded Ducky taking a drink out of a bottle of water.

Gibbs was more that a little shocked and needed time to process "Thanks Duck" he said before heading back to the elevator. Talking with Ducky had given Gibbs a lot to think about but one thing was certain in Gibbs' mind, that he didn't want Tony to be afraid of him or to think he was just a slave. He wanted them to be friends and who knows maybe someday something more.


	6. Tony's First Day In Hell...

Tony’s First Day In Hell…

After Gibbs left the bullpen Tony kneeled down on the admittedly soft pillow and slowly allowed himself to relax. He made it a point to keep his head lowered as he had been trained, but observed the team from the corner of his eye. He noticed Ziva and Kate watching him subtly while Mcgee was openly staring.   
After a few moments of silence Tony was beginning to wonder if he should ask what to do, before he could though Kate came over to him with a large box of files.   
She placed the box down on Tony’s right and said “I want you to organize these cold cases.”   
Tony looked at the box before promptly replying “Yes mam.”   
No sooner than the words had left his lips that a loud slap could be heard, Tony’s head was snapped to the side, his right cheek stinging and ears ringing.   
Ziva was now standing beside Kate with a look of cold fury on her features her hand still extended from when she had backhanded him. “You will address us as lord or lady, Slave” She snarled “Anything less and you will be punished.”  
Tony’s brow furrowed, the default address is supposed to be Mister or Mam unless your master told you otherwise. Nevertheless he quickly responded “Yes Lady Ziva, my apologies, I meant no disrespect.”  
Seeing that cold look had remained on both of their faces he quickly added “Your will shall be done Lady Kate.”  
Kate continued to glare but nodded and growled “See that it is Slave.” Before returning to her desk.  
With a quiet sigh of relief Tony turned his attention to the box, it had so many files in it that it looked ready to burst. Looking at a few of the older dates he noticed that some of them went back almost 50 years!   
Taking a deep breath he started pulling the crammed files out of the rather large box and decided that unless he managed to clone himself this would probably take days…

It was almost an hour later when Tony saw Gibbs come back to bullpen deep in thought he quickly bowed from where he sat “Master Jethro, is there anything you wish me to do?”   
Gibbs seemed startled by his behavior but quickly recovered “No Tony, you can return to what you were doing.”   
Tony dipped his head more before going back to organizing the files, he hadn’t been able to make much progress. All he was doing right now was trying to separate them into different years but the main problem he was having was that the box would be too small. He wouldn’t be able to get all of the organized files back into it, plus there were so many files that he wasn’t even sure how to organize them in a way that would make them easier to locate. Then it came to him, excited he spread the files around him and started grabbing the oldest. Tony couldn’t keep the smile of his face as he began to alphabetize starting with A…

~~Gibbs~~  
After Gibbs sat down behind his desk he noticed Tony sitting there with a frustrated look on his face after a few minutes that look turned thoughtful and then a large smile spread across his face. Before he started moving around the large stacks of files in earnest, at first it seemed like Tony was just looking at the heading and moving on but the longer Gibbs watched the more he began to notice a method to the madness. He wondered what exactly it was that he was sorting but before he could ask his phone rang.   
Picking up the phone he simply answered “Gibbs”

~~Tony~~  
Tony was quickly losing himself in his sorting, his hands and eyes moving faster and faster as time went on. Before long the sound of a phone ringing broke his concentration, Tony looked up at Gibbs while he answered the phone, after a few moments Gibbs hung up the phone and said “Alright guys we have a case grab your kits.”   
“Yes boss” they said in almost perfect sync. They each grabbed a backpack from behind their desks and started to walk toward the elevator.   
Tony very lightly pulled on Gibbs’ pant leg “Master, what would you like me to do?” whispered Tony once he had his attention.  
Gibbs’ eyes softened “Well why don’t you come with us? You could help take notes and crime scene photos. “   
Tony’s eye lite up and a small smile appeared on his face “I would greatly enjoy that Master.”  
With that decided Tony stood up from his pillow and walked on Gibbs’ right flank. When they walked into the elevator Tony decided to ignore the team’s dirty look that was being sent so intently his way.  
When they made it to the garage Gibbs declared that he would drive which the others didn’t seem too surprised about. What did surprise them however was when Gibbs told Tony to ride up front with him. After a seconds hesitation Tony did as asked, after everyone had buckled their seat belts they headed for the crime scene.

Tony was shocked when they finally pulled up to the crime scene. Once they made it behind the tape the local LEO walked them down the grassy hill towards a creek that was at the edge of the woods.   
Before he could see what the crime scene looked like Gibbs sent McGee a hand signal, when McGee saw it he quickly stopped him and said “Go wait by the car Slave until the boss comes and gives you his orders.”  
Tony nodded and said “Yes Lord McGee” before starting the decent size trek back up to the van. When he made it there he stopped and thought about his order and wondered why Gibbs had changed his mind. After a few seconds Tony knelt on the ground beside the van, after all according to McGee Gibbs didn’t say to wait in the car thus he wasn’t supposed too.

~~Gibbs~~  
After Gibbs had asked McGee to take Tony back to the car he continued walking toward the crime scene something in Gibbs felt a little bad about making Tony go back but when he reached the base of the hill he was even surer of his decision. This was probably one of the most gruesome crime scenes he had witnessed in all the many years he’d spent at NCIS.   
There hanging from an oak tree was the remains of petty officer Jason Gallow if you could call what was left of the petty officer ‘remains’ he was suspended from the tree in pieces as if he had been drawn and quartered, words had been carved into his skin like ‘bitch’ and ‘slut’ among many others, his genitals had been removed and upon closer inspection his penis was lodged in his anus; there was no visible sign of his testicles.   
Gibbs knew he would never allow Tony to see such a sight in person, not even pictures if he could help it. He could feel his stomach knot and bile rise in his throat. Behind him he could hear McGee gagging and heaving. When Kate made it down she turned green and ran back up the hill murmuring something unintelligible about interviewing witnesses. Ziva came down the hill and cringed at the gruesome sight but quickly recovered and took the camera from McGee who then started trying to get away before he contaminated a crime scene.  
Gibbs forced himself to get closer to the body and started helping Ziva process the scene. Ziva took pictures of the entire scene while Gibbs started using the evidence markers, blood spatter on a nearby bush, a used condom wrapper the condom nowhere in sight. They spent a little over an hour coming through the surrounding area before giving Ducky and Palmer the go ahead to cut what was left of the poor petty officer down.  
Taking a cleansing breath Gibbs hiked back up to where Kate and Mcgee were standing talking to the police officer about where to find the person who found the body and other general information such as when the body had been found. They were both drinking from large bottles of water and made a point to keep their backs downhill.  
Gibbs decided to head back to the van and check on Tony, when he got there he was met with quite a surprise. Tony was kneeling about a foot and a half from the van his head bowed, chin so low it almost touched his chest. Just from looking at him he could tell that his neck, shoulders, and scalp were badly sunburned.  
“Tony what are you doing! How long have you been kneeling there?” Exclaimed Gibbs quickly kneeling down beside the sub.  
Gibbs put a hand underneath his chin and gently lifted his head until Tony made eye contact. When he did Gibbs could see his eyes swimming with tears. “Is it over Master?” Tony whispered “I’ve been a good boy I promise, can I get out of the sun now?”  
Gibbs stared at Tony in shocked horror “Tony why on earth would you sit out here? It’s close to a hundred degrees, how long have you been out here like that!”  
Tony tried to look down but wasn’t really successful with Gibbs still holding his chin “I did something to displease you, when you had Lord Mcgee tell me to go wait by the car until you came I kneeled here. This was a punishment wasn’t it Master? I did something to upset you that’s why you didn’t want me with you anymore? I’m really sorry Master, if you would just tell me what I’ve done to anger you I promise I will never do it again! Is the punishment over, or is there something you would like me to do?”  
Gibbs could do nothing but kneel there and stare while he heard Tony tearfully explaining himself and apologize for things that he thought he might have done wrong. And through it all Gibbs could only look on in horror Tony had been sitting in direct sunlight for over an hour without water because he thought Gibbs was upset and punishing him, which couldn’t be farther from the truth.  
Gibbs gently pulled Tony into his lap both happy and guilty when Tony trustingly curled into him, his head and face nuzzling Gibbs’ neck. “Tony,” Gibbs whispered “You did nothing wrong, I thought the crime scene was too graphic for you to see. I had hoped you would wait in the car with the AC and maybe the radio playing. I would never want to hurt you, ever!”  
Hearing the sincerity in Gibbs’ tone Tony began to cry silently curling closer to the comfort Gibbs’ strong body offered him. Gibbs gently hushed him rocking him back and forth.   
“You’ve done nothing wrong Tony thus there is nothing to forgive.” Gibbs told him quietly before gently pulling back “Let’s get the team together and head back. When we get there I would like to introduce you to Ducky he can give you something for the sunburn and maybe give you a quick check up to make sure everything’s ok, alright?”  
Tony nodded “That sounds nice master.”   
Fifteen minutes later Gibbs had the team in the van and on their way back to HQ, Gibbs noticed that Tony had fallen asleep a few minutes into the car ride, his head resting on his seatbelt, his breathing deep and even, The team managed to drink all of the water so Gibbs made a mental note to get him to drink some when they got back. Gibbs still had a lot to learn about the Sub and he knew it would be done by trail, error, and communication. The only problem with that was that Tony didn’t really want to communicate very much and something seemed to be causing him to fall back on some kind training that was unknown to Gibbs. Trial and error also brought along problems of its own, the proof of that being Tony’s harsh sunburn, an angry red with boils in places where the heat was too much for the burned skin to bear. Gibbs realized that he would have a hard and long battle ahead of him but thinking back on the time they had spent together before he had introduced him to his team, as well as his behavior when he found him by the car. He knew he would get him to open up, just like he had with the sandwich, it might just take a little time, trust, and patient reassurance. But that was ok after all Gibbs was a patient man he could and would help Tony. Once he understood what Tony was thinking and knew how he was feeling he would be able to show his little sub how much he cared… 

A/N  
Alright everyone here is the long awaited new chapter. Soon I will probably be replacing all the chapters except 5 and 6 will edited chapters to fix mistakes. The beginning of the next chapter is already started but I’m not sure when I’ll have it up. I love reviews so keep them coming it makes me write faster;)


	7. Meeting Ducky and Understanding Tony (pt 1)

Meeting Ducky and Understanding Tony pt 1

It took Gibbs almost two hours to finally get back to the NCIS headquarters. After the team had unloaded the van Gibbs gently rubbed Tony’s arm to wake him. It only took a few moments for those innocent green eyes to open, Gibbs’ breath caught in his throat he found it hard to focus, to pull himself away from the allure of Tony’s eyes. He remembered something like this happening at the slave house where he found Tony, and just like back then he couldn’t explain what it was only that it was as if Tony had some kind of magnetic pull, it was primal, something that screamed to Gibbs’ dominate nature.   
It took him a few seconds but Gibbs was able to pull himself away from Tony’s gaze. “Were back, let’s get that sunburn taken care of.” Gibbs told Tony quietly.  
Tony nodded and sat up before removing his seatbelt, he followed Gibbs out of the garage and together they went down to the basement, where autopsy was located. Gibbs noticed how uncomfortable Tony was while they were in the elevator he would move his shoulders in small circles, one hand reaching up to gently touch the burnt skin his neck a wince momentarily appearing on his face, his other hand scratched gently where the burn mark was underneath his clothes. Gibbs’ brow furrowed but before he could comment the elevator doors opened and Tony’s hands had returned to his sides.   
Walking off the elevator and into autopsy Gibbs called out “Duck do you have a moment?”  
Ducky came over to meet him from the autopsy table where he had the Petty Officer’s remains now covered with a blanket by Palmer when he saw Tony. Without even thinking about it Gibbs placed his left hand at the small of Tony’s back. “Duck this is Tony, my new sub.”   
Ducky smiled “Hello dear boy, I’ve heard quite a lot about you, what brings you down here today?”  
What Tony did next shocked Gibbs, almost all at once Tony’s once tense body language relaxed a small smile appearing on his lips. “Hello Mr. Ducky, Master Jethro wanted me to come and meet you, also he wanted me to ask if you would have any aloe by any chance?”  
Ducky nodded as if nothing strange had happened and answered “Why yes I believe I do.”  
A few moments later Ducky came back with a see through Green container of aloe. “Ok Tony why don’t you get up on the autopsy table and take off your shirt so I can get look at your burn.”  
Tony nodded and did as asked Gibbs couldn’t stop his wince when he saw just how bad the burn was, it reached almost to the center of Tony’s back. Ducky didn’t show any reaction to the burn except to make a small humming noise in the back of his throat. After getting a proper look Ducky quickly began to apply the aloe.   
After a moment Ducky said “That’s quite a burn and an unusual pattern too, you usually don’t see it this wide spread. Since most people get out of the sun when they feel themselves burning, but instead it looks almost like you exposed your back even more to the sunlight?”  
Gibbs sighed sadly “We had a little miscommunication while at the crime scene, I found him close to an hour and a half later kneeling in direct sunlight.”  
Ducky nodded his lips pursed he must have seen an expression on Tony’s face that Gibbs couldn’t because he said “Jethro why don’t you head back upstairs, I’ll let you know when Tony is finished.”  
Puzzled but deciding to trust Ducky Gibbs nodded and went to the elevator. Ducky sat beside Tony on the autopsy table and said quietly “So do you want to tell me what really is going on? Something tells me that the faint bruise on your cheek bone isn’t from the sun.”  
Tony hung his head and looked at his knees “I-it was my fault.”  
Ducky looked over at him “I’m not saying it was or wasn’t but we may never know if you don’t tell me.”  
Ducky waited knowing that Tony was going through an internal struggle if he should trust him or not. Finally after a small eternity Tony quietly explained “Lady Ziva punished me for referring to Lady Kate as Ma’am, she said it was disrespectful but I don’t understand, Master didn’t say that I had to refer to them like that, and I’m not supposed to call them anything other and Mr. or Ma’am unless otherwise ordered.”  
Ducky nodded quickly concealing his fury lest Tony pick up on it and think it was directed at him “Why did you stay in the sun Tony?”  
“Because I had been a bad slave and Lord Mcgee said to stay by the car until Master came. I just don’t understand what I did wrong. What was it Mr. Ducky? Master said that it wasn’t meant to be a punishment but he didn’t say what I should do. It was my fault for misunderstanding, what slave doesn’t know how to follow his master’s orders? I am so confused, I want to be good, I promise I can be good!”  
Tony’s passion filled speech had left tears in Ducky’s eyes, how could they had messed up so royally in just one day. Jethro Ducky could understand even Timothy after all they had never spent any time with slaves, but Ziva and Kate, Kate was their Submissive Specialist and Ziva came from Israel where dominants are around submissives almost constantly. They had no excuse or reason to treat Tony the way they have.   
“I know that you can be a good sub Tony, and from what you’ve told me you already are, you have done nothing wrong. And if Jethro knew how they were treating you he would be very upset with them, have you told him what happened?” Ducky asked.  
Tony shook his head “Master must know what they’re doing Mr. Ducky otherwise he wouldn’t allow it every master knows what happens to their slave right? It’s one of the things we are taught ‘your master is absolute he is not to be questioned, you are not to complain, everything you are, do, think, and happens to you are all your masters will.’ He must know already right?”  
Ducky listened horrified as Tony robotically listed some of the things they are trained to think, and felt bile rising up in his throat. How many slaves are like Tony? Abused or hurting and not saying anything because they think it is their dominant’s will. When Tony finished he looked at Ducky with tears in his eyes, pleading him to tell him that Jethro knew. That all of this had been some kind of cruel test and Ducky found himself wishing he could, just to take away that look of utter hopelessness and devastation out of Tony’s eyes.   
“Tony, before you Jethro hadn’t had any interaction with a slave he probably has no idea what would be normal behavior, he probably doesn’t even realize something is wrong. He is a great man but he is far from perfect. When he comes back why don’t we talk to him together and maybe about a few other things they teach you in ‘training’.”  
Ducky took a look at the Brand mark and shook his head “It seems to be healing well tonight I’ll send Jethro home with some pain killers to use before he takes the scab off.”   
Ducky quickly gave him a complete check over before sighing he knew Jethro wouldn’t like what he was going to tell him. “Why don’t we call Jethro down here to see you.”  
Ducky quickly went and phoned Gibbs telling him he should come back, it took him less than 5 minutes to walk back into autopsy.   
“What’s up Duck?” Gibbs said sending a worried look at Tony.  
“Jethro I think you and Tony need to have a serious discussion. There has been enough miscommunications as is, now since this conversation would probably be better to have in private you should probably wait till after you leave, but before you go I’ll give you some pain pills for when you need to clean the brand mark. If you would come with me?”  
Gibbs followed Ducky to the corner of the room where he removed a bottle from his desk, after Gibbs took it from him Ducky said to him with a serious expression “Listen to me Jethro, you must be careful what you say to young Tony. Simple things can be taken as an order and things that you and I would think were common sense he could think are forbidden. You must word things carefully especially in the beginning of your relationship, I don’t know the details but he seems to fall back on some kind of training or conditioning in times of stress. From the few words I’ve managed to get out of him about the subject whatever they did to him was barbaric and brutal. Meant to scar him and possibly forever damage him mentally. You need him to open up too you otherwise there will be more misunderstandings in the future, and next time the end result might not be as easy to treat as a sunburn.”  
Gibbs nodded before turning back to Tony “Come on Tony let’s go back upstairs.”  
Tony nodded and climbed off the table silently falling into step with his master he noticed that Gibbs appeared to be deep in thought so he made sure not to disturb him.   
When they made it back up to their floor Tony went to get off the elevator but stopped when he heard Gibbs say quietly “We’ll talk when we get home, alright?”  
Tony nodded and said just as quietly “Yes, Master.”  
Tony went back to the box of files he had been organizing he looked up when Gibbs asked for a status report the team looked back and forth as if asking which would deliver the bad news before Mcgee finally spoke up. “There is nothing there boss, we’ve tried every outlet and every branch of the military and all of them say the same thing that there is no Petty Officer Jason Gallows.”  
By the time Mcgee had finished Gibbs had turned a probably unhealthy shade of red “Well he was still wearing his dog tags Mcgee so he must be from somewhere find him!”  
With a quick “Yes, boss.” The team jumped back into action typing away on their keyboards and dialing phone numbers.  
Tony went back to sorting files, it was a few moments later when Kate when to grab something off of Mcgee’s desk and kicked the folders sending photos and reports everywhere, she kept walking like nothing had happened and Gibbs was on the phone trying to shake a few trees for leads and didn’t notice. With a well concealed sigh Tony started to collect the pages but to re-sort them properly he had to read through all the reports and rebuild the file.   
While he was doing that he came upon one that didn’t make much sense the victim was Ashley Jackson the daughter of then Lieutenant Commander now Commander Victoria Jackson. It took him a few moments to understand what had bothered him about the case until it clicked, there had been no signs of forced entry and the cause of death had been ingestion of an unknown drug.   
The mother mentioned that they had fought over something but she never said what, and if this was right this supposed fight was the last time they had talked. For a few moments Tony puzzled over it wondering what was bothering him it wasn’t until he looked at a photo of the back of her hand that it finally clicked.   
He looked closer at the photos until he found one of the bottle of unknown drugs that she had been given that had led to her death. Before he could filter what he said he whispered aloud “It was a suicide.”  
Gibbs immediately turned his attention to Tony the team had left a few moments ago on a coffee run “What was that Tony?”  
Taking a deep breath Tony said quietly “One of the folders fell and while I was putting it back together I think I might have found something. The victim Ashley Jackson I think it was a suicide, all of the witnesses say she was acting strange before her death and her mother and her had argued. The investigator had thought someone was threatening her but I don’t think so. I think she was a secret sub and had found her mate but was either rejected or forbidden from speaking with him. Maybe the mother was getting ready to move them, either way I think she snapped and overdosed herself.”  
Tony now had Gibbs’ full attention “Why do you think that?”  
“Because of the mark on her wrist, the investigator thought it might have been from a night club but it’s a tell mark. You see some people are born before their mate and because of that they can sometimes not fall into either category. They’re called Secret Submissives because everyone thinks they are doms even themselves until they meet their mate then they will become the opposite of them. So if her mate was a dominant she would have become naturally submissive they are really rare. But the drawback is if anything happens to keep them away from the other the sub or both usually wind up dead. The mark is to signify a natural spontaneous union it’s like an instant marriage and claiming rolled into one. The medical examiner thought it was weird that he couldn’t recognize the pill and that it had killed her even though there wasn’t very much of it in her system. I’ve seen one of those pills before it’s called Valencia and it is usually used to put down unwanted or untrainable slaves. She could have gotten some if she claimed she had a slave she wanted to put down. It sometimes turns the veins a different color usually a neon green or black depending on how much is in your system, and one eye will dilates while the other retracts because it targets multiple systems differently including the brain.”  
Gibbs nodded “We’ll have to send someone to see if this is right, but something tells me that you hit the nail on the head, nice work Tony. You can look through those if you want to. Everyone deserves closure.”  
The smile of Tony’s face was radiant and Gibbs felt immensely proud for having put it there. He looked at the clock in another two hours they could go home and Gibbs and Tony could finally had that much needed talk. Gibbs was ready to start to understand his sub.


	8. Understandng Tony pt 2

Understanding Tony pt 2

Gibbs pulled up to his house late that night, having stayed at the office trying to find out if anyone knew the Petty Officer with no luck. So far no one would even admit he existed and it was frustrating Gibbs to no end. It was almost 10:30 at night when Gibbs finally decided that they wouldn’t figure it out that night and gave everyone permission to go home. It wasn’t until they were leaving that Gibbs noticed Tony hadn’t said anything since they found out he was right about the Jackson case. When Gibbs peeked over his desk he found Tony leaning against the desk fast asleep still sitting up. 

He smiled and gently shook him awake “Tony, it’s time to go home.”

Tony wrinkled his nose at being awoken but realizing who had woke him up he smiled “Hello, Master.”

Gibbs chuckled “Are you ready to go home Tony?”

Tony nodded “Yeah.”

By the time they had made it home Tony had been minutes away from falling back asleep. Before he could say anything though Tony got out of the car and headed for the porch. Gibbs found himself chuckling at his sleepy trot, which closely resembled a zombie walk. Gibbs walked in the house Tony seeming to be on auto pilot kneeled down behind the sofa and leaned against it. Gibbs fondly shook his head and seeing that Tony appeared to be comfortable ordered pizza and went to take a hot shower. 

When he went back down stairs he gently shook Tony awake “OK Tony I think it’s time we start that talk.”

Gibbs scooped up Tony and sat next to him on the couch surprised when Tony stayed on his lap and curled into his chest before replying “What do you wish to know Master?”

After a moment’s thought Gibbs said “Let’s start today at the crime scene, why did you kneel in the sun Tony?”

Tony hummed before saying “Slaves are trained to take everything you say literally, no matter what the situation, Mr. Mcgee said that your exact words were to go wait by the car not in it so thus I’m not supposed to be in the car.”

Gibbs’ brow furrowed “But you weren’t like that this morning when I sent you to the bathroom you knew you were supposed to take a shower?”

Tony nodded “Well I knew you worked for the government and most of the time the first bathroom break does include a shower unless otherwise specified, but that is the only thing we would take as an obvious, when that happens you usually have a maximum of 15 minutes to take care of everything. Just enough time to use the toilet and take a cold shower, which is what I did this morning.”

Gibbs froze a shiver running through him just thinking about taking a cold shower every morning no matter what the weather, all of a sudden Gibbs got a bad feeling in his gut “Tony how did you know about Valencia?”

Tony went quiet for a moment as if gathering his thoughts “When your identified as a submissive your training starts almost immediately, they tell you to sit on the floor while they speak with your parents, usually they do the testing in pairs so while one person calls the local training facility the other breaks the news to your parents that you’re a submissive and from that moment on will have no rights. After that you’re taken by the government to the training center, when you get there your stripped naked and made to kneel in this big room with a concrete floor. You’re not supposed to make any noise otherwise your punished. Within one week they usually have enough people for a showing so they gather trainers from all of the facilities to auction off the slaves too. Then you get paraded in front of them still naked one at a time the person that’s the highest bidder gets the pleasure of training you.”

Gibbs was listening horrified as Tony tried to explain the process to him, most people had the test done within a week of their 8th birthday some people even sooner. The thought of a bunch of 8 year olds being paraded naked in front of strangers to be bought like animals was truly sickening, and from the look on Tony’s face he could tell it wasn’t an easy thing for the young man to talk about.

Before Tony could continue the door bell rung signaling that the pizza man had arrived. Standing up Gibbs answered the door and paid for the pizza placing it on the coffee table in silence. 

He sat back on the couch pulling Tony back into his lap hoping that it would offer him at least a small bit of comfort. After a moment Tony continued “There are lots of things we do in our training but the first thing that the tell us is about the ‘twin’s’ every slave that was ever trained with very few exceptions fear the ‘twins’.”

Gibbs was puzzled “What are the twins Tony?”

“They are the two medications that slaves are shown and by the end of their training both fear and respect, the first you know about Valencia, it’s used to swiftly and efficiently kill slaves, usually the ones that are too old, damaged, or ruled un-trainable. It had a twin drug named Kuseka. They can both be given in three forms a pill, injection, or a suppository. And they both do basically the same thing but the difference is in how long it takes, Valencia is known for swift death supposedly you have between one and twenty minutes of agony and then your system, totally overwhelmed, shuts down and you die. Kuseka takes hours and because it effects both halves of the brain differently you will hallucinate, it will show you your worst fears alongside your deepest hopes and dreams, but will twist them until you don’t know what’s real anymore.” 

“It does something to your nervous system to make it send signals to the brain, but because your brain is turning against your body it confuses the signal with pain in different degrees, and the cause is whatever your hallucinating. I’ve seen people who thought and felt themselves being burned alive until their heart gave out. Simply because they’re mind and the drugs told them that that’s what was happening, the drug keeps all your systems at maximum strain so most of the time the cause of death would be different than a different user sometime your heart or lungs give out and other times you go spontaneously brain dead. Kuseka and Valencia both metabolize very quickly so they don’t have very much if any left in their system if there was an autopsy, which usually their isn’t.”

Sometime in the middle of Tony’s explanation he had looked up at Gibbs and could see his poorly hidden disgust and horror, he decided to give what he thought was a silver lining.

“Every trainer uses it, the ones you should be worried about are the ones that have no untrainable rate, the ones that claim they can train or re-train any slave without fail. Because they’re the ones who use it but don’t even allow you death afterwards. They use the Kuseka, but right before it takes them to the breaking point they give them the ‘antidote’ but the slaves they use that technique on are never the same, we call them the Hollow. Because they stop the drug before its broken your body but long after its broken your mind and soul. They are known for being beyond obedient, and they are incredibly loyal to their masters. Which is why so many people want their slaves trained that way, not realizing or not caring that the reason they are like that is because they are broken beyond repair, so broken that they’ve locked themselves away in their own mind. There has only been one slave who came back from being Hollow but he couldn’t face the real world and he couldn’t trust anyone not even the master that had rescued him and woke him up. Within a week of it happening he had committed suicide.”

Gibbs felt Tony’s shudder as he explained the drugs and their purpose “What’s the antidote?” 

“Kuseka spreads slowly turning you veins and blood black the only way to stop it is if you get it before it gets to your heart or your brainstem at the base of your skull, and bleed it out you cut the vein from right above the farthest spread point and down into where the vein is black then you make sure it bleeds until the blood runs red again. The only problem with it is the Kuseka starts acting within seconds and lasts for hours after it’s out of the blood stream, because you can’t get it all out you just leave enough that the body can purge it by itself. The slave can’t take any other medications until it’s entirely out of their system because even a trace amount will react violently when you add any other drug, and could cause your organs to fail. Not to mention that they also have a much higher risk of rejecting blood transfusions.”

Gibbs noticed that while Tony had explained he had had a haunted look in his eyes. “How do you know all of this Tony?” Gibbs found himself fearing the answer and silently praying that he wasn’t one of the hollow.

“Because they explain it too you over and over again while they make you watch, there is a reason that slaves are afraid of being declared untrainable, because they use the Kuseka only trainers can get some so as long as you make it to a master you are almost guaranteed Valencia if anything. They call the use of Valencia the final submission and there is considered no greater honor than having served your master so well that he gives it to you himself and the older you are the more of an honor it is. It’s usually an intimate moment, they are taken back to a training center where they use the chamber of parting, or some are lucky enough that it’s just their master and them in the bathroom of their master’s home. And there was a story some of the older slaves would tell that sometimes your master is so kind and proud and just maybe he loved you enough that he lays with you in the bathtub or maybe on a bed, and he’ll hold you until it’s over.”

Gibbs felt tears well up in his eyes at the hopeful and dreamy expression on his face as if he was describing paradise and not being murdered by the person you dedicated your life to helping and caring for. 

After a moment Tony seemed to shake himself “Most people don’t believe it anymore though, because in the stories it was always your soulmate master who would do that for you, because no one else would care about a slave enough to hold them while they hurt, but most slaves have given up on their soulmate and declared them a myth. A useless fairytale to comfort crying subs when they’ve just started training.”

Tony smiled “But you’re a good and kind master, and you make me wonder, if maybe the story was real? And there are masters that are kind enough, I mean you would right? If I had been a good slave would you hold me till it was over and comfort me when it hurt like you did at the branding and with the sunburn?”

The hope in Tony’s eyes broke Gibbs and the tears he had so valiantly fought finally poured down his cheeks. Tony grew worried as he saw Gibbs break down into sobs and pull him close to his chest. Tony’s brow furrowed concern and worry taking over his features “Master? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset or jump to conclusions.” 

Hearing the panic start to creep into Tony’s tone Gibbs shook his head “No you beautiful boy, you didn’t upset me and I’m not angry. Oh Tony of course I would hold you if something happened, but I won’t ever let anything happen to you. And I will never, ever give you Valencia, never my sweet boy.”

This time it was Tony’s turn to cry he hid his face in Gibbs’ chest and sobbed. Gibbs gave a small watery-smile and held Tony close rocking him back and forth and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It took a little over 10 minutes for Tony to calm back down. 

When he did Gibbs started his pepperoni pizza while he watched Tony try his pizza, Gibbs was friends with the owner and had asked what he would recommend for someone who has never tried pizza and he had given him his favorite one on the menu pepperoni, sausage bits, and extra cheese. He watched Tony take a hesitant first bite and smiled when he was his eyes light up before closing and the sound or his pleasured hum fill the air. 

Gibbs had to subtly check for a nose bleed when all of his blood took the express trip south, it only got worse though when Tony had finished his piece and lightly sucked on his fingers with his eyes still closed in bliss. Gibbs subtly adjusted himself to try and hide the rock hard erection now straining against his zipper.  
Tony looked at him with worried expression when he heard Gibbs’ strained groan “Master are you alright?”

Gibbs gulped “Yes Tony I’m fine.”

Tony raised an eyebrow clearly not believing him until he noticed the tent in Gibbs’ trousers. Gibbs watched Tony’s expression turn thoughtful and then serious “I-I could help you with that I-if you’d like Master?”

Gibbs stares at him for a moment thinking for sure Tony had just broken something in his brain since it was really hard to string thoughts together right that second and his mouth forgot how to move. When enough blood made it back to his brain to think properly he said “That’s alright Tony you don’t need to do anything.”

Tony seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying “You’re sure you’re alright master?”

Gibbs nearly lost it when he saw how Tony tilted his head to one side before asking ‘Oh hell’ he thought before trying to think of disturbing images that would help his not so little problem after going through the usual things including director Vance dancing on a stripper pole he found one that seemed to work, and once he realized it he wondered why he didn’t use it sooner Fornell in a G string doing it with Agent sacks who was wearing a jock strap that had FBI over the crotch definitely did the trick. 

It took about half an hour to finish eating, after cleaning up and putting the leftovers in the fridge Gibbs heard Tony say quietly “Master?”

He turned to look at him “Yes Tony?”

“How do you want me to address the people on your team?” Tony kept looking at the floor seemingly uncomfortable.

Gibbs shrugged “I’m not sure what you mean Tony, I thought that was what they had names for?”

Tony shifted his weight “Well…most slaves refer to people not his master with Miss, Ma’am, or Mr. But when I did today Miss Ziva punished me and said that I was to refer to them as   
lord and lady.”

Gibbs felt his blood run cold “What do you mean Ziva punished you?”

“She backhanded me.” Tony said it so quietly it was almost indecipherable but Gibbs heard it and felt his blood boil.

“SHE DID WHAT!!”


	9. Laying Down The Law

Laying Down the Law

When Gibbs stepped off the elevator the next morning with Tony walking quietly in tow he was furious, rookie and senior agents alike ran away at the look on his face. After all it’s never a good thing when Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks in with a look that could only mean someone is about to have hell to pay.

Last night after Tony had explained to him what happened he had quickly sat him down and the two had made a game plan, normally Gibbs would just walk in like the devil incarnate most people thought he was and give them a tongue lashing harsh enough to actually cause injury. 

Gibbs said nothing as he entered the bull pen simply sitting at his desk, Tony kneeling down on a pillow. Tony almost immediately started to sort through more cold cases setting aside a few of the newer ones to look through as he went. Kate arrived a half an hour later and Mcgee cutting it close to being late 20 minutes after Kate, Ziva arrived 15 minutes late he walk slightly hurried to her desk from the elevator.

2 hours went by in silence only the quiet sounds of typing and files being moved could be heard, and Gibbs had yet to even look at his team, Tony could see how nervous it was making the others. The silence didn’t bother Tony, after all silence never did, he knew that Gibbs was letting them stew in their nervousness he was waiting for the smallest offence then he would have cause to ream them properly or at least that was what Gibbs had told him last night.  
Tony shuddered at the memories that followed that conversation Gibbs had given him the pain killers that Ducky had given to him but none of them had realized that the pills had been expired…

 

It had been two hour since they Tony had revealed what had happened that day, Gibbs had spent the first hour yelling and ranting the expletives he used were truly creative and his threats both horrifying and strangely comforting that he would go so far as to ‘lobotomize them with a spork.’ Tony was overwhelmed by what his master would do for him and for a moment his shields dropped, without thinking about it he ran forward and wrapped Gibbs in a tight hug. Gibbs seemed shocked for a moment before a gentle smile appeared on his lips and he pulled Tony close.

They had spent an hour like that just basking in the comforting contact finally after a small eternity Gibbs said quietly “Tony why don’t you take some of these pain meds, I’m going to need to take care of your ribs.”

Tony nodded and took two of the tablets that Gibbs held in his outstretched palm, they waited 15 more minutes to give them time to take effect before Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his and led him upstairs to the bathtub. When the bath was full of warm water he helped Tony undress because his sunburn made it hard for him to move his shoulder blades comfortably.

When Tony was naked Gibbs helped him get into the tub keeping Tony’s hand in his until he was settled, before long Tony was clean and nearly boneless in the bath, having not experienced warm water since he was 8. Gibbs had gone and grabbed the hard brush that had been given to him as well as a container of salt. As much as Gibbs didn’t want to do it he would make the healing harder if it meant that Tony wouldn’t need to do it again.   
Curious he rubbed it against his forearm and shuddered it was only slightly gentler that a wire brush, and just the thought of scrubbing Tony’s burned ribs with it even if he had painkillers was almost impossible.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself Gibbs walked back into the bathroom and kneeled down beside the tub. “Alright Tony I’m going to get started now, are you ready?”  
Tony nodded sleepily and moved his arm so that his ribs were easier for Gibbs to reach Gibbs put the brush lightly on Tony’s ribs and taking a deep breath began to scrub, at first gently just a barely there touch and then gradually harder. Tony tensed and Gibbs watched his expression carefully his eyes were closed tight and his lips were pursed, Gibbs used the hand not holding the brush to gently run his fingers through Tony’s hair hoping to comfort him. 

When he was finished taking the scabs off he put the brush down on the toilet lid and felt Tony’s body slowly relax he picked up the salt and turned back to Tony “Ok Tone, were almost done, I just need to use the irritant ok. I’m only going to do it once a week, with salt for now, I know lemon juice is considered better but I don’t have any in the house right now, I need you to bear with it a minute alright.”

Receiving Tony’s nod Gibbs poured a rather large pile into the palm of his hand and made sure Tony was as comfortable as possible while lying in the tub. Taking a deep breath Gibbs started to rub the salt into Tony’s burn, the second that hand had made contact Tony curled slightly inward trying to get away from the point of contact and when that didn’t work he lasted about 3 more seconds before he let out a small scream.

Tony shuddered softly at the memory but couldn’t help the small smile at how Gibbs had reacted, he had quickly finished and helped get as much salt as he could out of the wound, and after putting Tony in bed had held and comforted him until he had fell asleep.

 

After about 3 hours of silence Gibbs decided to put the plan Tony and he had decided on yesterday and said “I’m going to MTAC I’ll be back.” That said he stood up grabbed his coffee and left.  
It wasn’t long till Ziva and Kate came over “Gibbs has been acting kind of strange today, don’t you think Tony?”

Tony frowned why were they calling him by his name this looked like trouble “I would never speak ill of my Master, Miss Ziva.”

He saw Ziva’s eyes narrow in fury before Kate quickly chimed in “It wouldn’t be bad mouthing him Tony, Gibbs doesn’t have an SFA to take care of him no one could complete the specialists training course and tolerate Gibbs, so you see no one is really able to look after Gibbs, If you don’t tell us when something is wrong then he could get seriously hurt.”

Tony felt something unpleasant lodge in his chest “But he has a designated Guardian Specialist doesn’t he? The ones that are trained for the specific job of protecting and having the back of one or more members of a team, the MCRT must have one, right?”

Kate shook her head “Like I said no one can fit the position and get along with Gibbs there are only about 10 people that pass that test in a 5 year period and they usually get to choose their details and make it someone important like the president or the director, that’s why we’re relying on you Tony, to tell us if Gibbs gets emotionally compromised by a case.”

Just like that Tony understood exactly what she was doing she was trying to get him to turn on Gibbs no one would ever trust a slave who couldn’t keep their masters secrets especially working for some place like NCIS where it was almost a given that you would hear compromising or confidential material. If he revealed anything without orders it was immediate dismissal, and whether they understood what they were trying to do or not the punishment for a dismissal on those grounds was to go back to your slave training center where they would gather all the trainees and publically torture you to death with the grand finally being a dose of Kuseka to make sure that all slaves understood the value of silence and obedience. In other words whether they realized it or not they were trying to get him killed.

Straightening his spine he held his head high and said “I would never give out information about Master without his knowledge or consent, and I am going to tell him about you and Miss Ziva’s request like I am supposed to as soon as he returns.” 

He knew it was coming hell he practically asked for it but he was still somewhat shocked at what happened next. Kate got this cold look before going and sitting back down at her desk and Ziva kicked him as hard as she could into his unguarded stomach. He felt the air rushing out of his lungs and involuntarily curled into the hit forehead momentarily resting against her knee, Ziva grabbed a fist full of Tony’s chocolate brown hair and pulled his body up straight his neck straining from the angle, Tony was up on his knees from the strain Ziva drove her knee into what was meant to be Tony’s stomach but with their positions the way they were Ziva’s knee landed upwards into Tony’s ribs quickly followed by a punch to the face that left Tony crumpled on the floor.

Gibbs who was nearby heard the crack of Tony’s head hitting first the desk and then the floor, racing into the bullpen he saw Tony crumpled at Ziva’s feet and Kate and Mcgee both looking at their computer monitors pretending they didn’t see what was happening, he raced over to Tony’s side “Tony, Tony can you hear me!” 

He quickly took Tony’s pulse and started trying to wake him up it took about 5 minutes before Tony finally came around his head and upper body cradled by Gibbs’s strong arms. Gibbs, seeing that Tony was awake and from what he could tell lucid, stood up with a livid expression on his face. “Officer David, do you care to explain why you have assaulted my slave?”

Ziva’s eyes widened and she reflexively took a step back at the fury on Gibbs’s face. “I-I was correcting him after he showed disrespect to myself and my teammates.”

If possible Gibbs’s fury grew at the tone she used, how arrogant and self-assured she sounded, Gibbs couldn’t help but smirk internally because he might not of been able to prove she did something last time but he himself had seen her assaulting Tony so now he could lay down the law. “Officer David, who gave you permission to do anything to my slave let alone correct him on behavior that I allow? More importantly what gave you the right to turn something that should have never been more severe than a verbal correction into an excuse to beat my slave who is also a teammate!”

Ziva was looking down at the floor trying and failing to look contrite “And as for punishment,” Gibbs continued “I think three weeks taking remedial courses at FLETC would do you some good as well as spending three weeks as a probationary agent upon your return, turn in your gun and badge.”

Ziva didn’t look at Gibbs as she laid down her badge and gun on his desk before picking up her bag and heading to the elevator as the doors closed she started to think about ways she could show that worthless slave his place this was far from over.

Once the elevator doors closed on Ziva Gibbs turned to the other two agents in the bullpen “As for you two Tony is a member of this team and I am personally disgusted by your behavior and lack of action while you witnessed an assault of a team mate. You should be very happy that you aren’t being suspended and that Tony’s injuries all appear to be superficial.”

Having said that Gibbs turned to his computer and hit a button that showed autopsy photos and crime scene photos. “This is Petty Officer Jason Gallows, or at least that is what the dog tag on his person said, no branch of the navy will admit that he worked for them. The only other noticeable mark is this tattoo on the back of his neck at the base of his spine of what appears to be some kind of bird spreading its wings.”

Tony was leaning against Gibbs’s desk but when Gibbs put up the photos turned to look at the screen. When Tony saw the face and tattoo he gasped “I know who he is!”


	10. A Man Revealed

Gibbs heard Tony’s quiet admission and looked at him with concern and curiosity, he felt guilty and anger at both Ziva and himself well up when he saw Tony covered in bruises and gingerly holding his ribs. 

Seeing that the other two didn’t hear Tony he decided to give a few quick orders before taking Tony down to Ducky. “I want to know who he is by the time I get back or else!”   
Leaning down beside Tony he said quietly “Come on let’s get you down to Ducky.” 

Twenty minutes later Ducky was about midway through his examination when Director Vance walked into the room. Gibbs seeing him immediately went over to him. “This is what I was trying to tell you Leon, she attacked Tony and the rest of the team just stood there. I am her boss and it is bullshit that I can only give her a tap on the wrist by suspension and remedial training. If it were any other person I would have their job for this kind of stunt, probably even more than that!”

Vance sighed “I don’t know what to tell you Gibbs her father is the director of mossad if we piss him off we could cause an international incident and taking action against his daughter would definitely fall under pissing him off.”

“So she is just allowed to get away with this!” Gibbs growled “He could have been killed Leon.” 

Leon sighed “I apologize Gibbs I should have listened to you when you said that you needed to stay by the bullpen. I may be your boss but I would like to think of myself as your   
friend also and when you said it was important I should have listened, that apology goes to your boy too after all he was the most effected by my interference.”

Gibbs nodded “I should have kept you in the loop, I will remember to trust you if there is a next time, which I hope to avoid.”

They stood in silence for a few moments while Ducky finished his examination with a small sigh of relief Ducky informed them that Tony, while sore for a few days, would be just fine the worse of it was some deep bruising.

When Tony was sitting up Gibbs asked “Tony you said you knew the victim, could you tell us how?”

Tony thought for a few moments before “You said his name was Jason Gallows right?”

Gibbs nodded knowing that Tony would get to the point once he had his thoughts in order.

Tony nodded “I wasn’t sure it was him until you mentioned the phoenix tattoo with its wings spread, when I knew him his name had been Jace Summers and he was a trainee like me. Every trainer gives their slaves a tattoo when they finish training with different variants depending on when they were trained. It’s kind of like a clothing brand so if you like a friends slave you can get on more or less like it by buying one from the same trainer. Our trainer was a man named Alexi Phoenix which is why his tattoo will always be variations of a phoenix. I remember Jace so well because we were in the same batch. We had been two of twelve people Alexi was training at the time, Jace was much better than me especially in the beginning he was obedient and could do nothing for hours but finish with an order in a matter of minutes, while I was too eager to please and would wind up trying to anticipate your needs, not really something you want in most slaves.”

“One day we were getting close to one of our midway exams when these two men in those dress clothes that military people wear came into the compound. Saying that they needed someone for a special experimental assignment, they had heard about the Hollow and wanted to see if they could turn them into super soldiers. They walked down the aisles of cages and they stopped by Jace apparently Alexi had told them how obedient he was and thought he would be the perfect person to try it with. I will never forget what happened next they looked at him with this cold look in their eyes and they said “Break him.” 

“Just like that, like he was nothing. The next day Alexi took Jace away and gave him the Kuseka, I can still hear him screaming and begging. When they brought him back he was barely breathing and had this look in his eyes, like the lights were on but no one was home. Two days later they had given him the tattoo and the military guys had come and picked him up.”

Gibbs and Vance watched on in shock as Tony got this haunted look in his eyes as he told his story as if reliving some unspeakable event which they both realized with dawning horror he probably was. Gibbs nodded sadly when Ducky made eye contact and gave a quick explanation on what exactly Kuseka was seeing both Ducky and Vance’s questioning look.

He watched Vance pale before Vance turned to Ducky and said “Could you watch Tony for a moment I need to speak with Gibbs for a moment.”

Ducky nodded “I’d be happy too.”

Vance gestured to follow him and they took the elevator up to his office, Vance sat heavily in his chair his head in his hands after a moment Vance breaks the silence “What have we done Jethro, as a nation what have we allowed to be done to those poor people.”

Gibbs sighed “Leon for them this is all they know, they are taken at 8 years old, and they are trying to pass a legislature that says they would be allowed to test at birth in high risk families.”

Vance looked up at him and said “Since when is it ok to treat human beings like that, training them to want to be a slave until the day they die or else be tortured to death! What’s   
worse is no one cares! No one has ever asked what they must go through to make them like they are, no one asks why they sell them barely human in dog cages! How is it that there are so many whistle blower groups that show you when something is off and not once has anyone ever looked into what they do to turn regular 8 year olds into obedient slaves with hardly any free will and if you ask them or most dominants no desire! Tony would get in trouble for trying to help people to anticipate what you need before you realized you needed it and they punished him for it. What have we done, what have we become that we can turn away from the suffering of close to 25% of the population.”

Gibbs watched as Vance seemed to age right before his eyes when the silence lasted a few moments he finally said “Vance you saw Tony tell me what did you see?”

Vance thought a moment before saying “I’m not sure.”

Gibbs smiled “Why don’t we go back down to autopsy and you can tell your concerns to him and listen to his response.”

Vance nodded and together they went back down to autopsy Tony sat and listened as Vance repeated his speech and Gibbs watched Tony’s reaction turn for surprised to thoughtful and finally to a kind understanding as usual Gibbs’s gut hadn’t led him wrong and he knew whatever Tony was about to say would probably help.

Once Vance had finished Tony said quietly “Thank you, I don’t think anyone has ever apologized to me before, but it’s alright now once you’re out in the real world slaves usually think of training as the trials by fire. But I passed the trial and I was lucky enough to find Master Jethro and he led me to a group of people, who even though we’ve only known each other for a short while, have already become the closest thing to family I ever had. Abby is like a sister and Mr. Ducky a grandfather and Miss Kate and Mr. Mcgee could probably be siblings too if they would just let me show them who I really am and see what I am really like. Even you Mr. Vance your kind of what I would imagine an uncle to be like. So you see even though training was terrible and I will probably always have nightmares about the things I’ve seen and done, I am a survivor and being here with master and you and Mr. Ducky and Abby it makes all of those things worth it.”

Vance nodded all of them had tears in their eyes from the brutal honesty and genuine happiness in Tony’s eyes and voice. After that Vance decided to head up to his office and Ducky told Gibbs that he had a cause of death. 

Tony kneeled by Gibbs feet as Ducky walked over to the covered table and removed the blanket “Time of death was about 12 hours ago and the cause of death was rather strange I will admit there were multiple signs of sexual trauma and very severe internal bleeding from multiple places but the strange thing is that the bleeding wasn’t the cause of death and the dismemberment had been post mortem”

Gibbs watched as Ducky showed with one finger that all the word carving as well as an apparent beating and more that had taken place before he died. “Well then Duck, what killed him then?”

Ducky looked up at him “That’s the strange part Jethro the cause of death was he simply died the organ trauma is severe my best guess would be his heart gave out. There also appears to be an injection site on his right elbow maybe from some kind of sedative, although all of the tests I’ve run so far have come back clean. It is rather puzzling.”  
Something in Gibbs’s gut started screaming that he was forgetting something, then it clicked. Tony had said last night that the twin drugs metabolize very quickly so it is almost impossible to find them in an autopsy.

Gibbs looked down at Tony and asked “Tony you mentioned that Kuseka and Valencia both metabolize quickly is there any way of telling if any is still in the blood stream?”

Tony thought about it for a moment “There might be a way, but I’m not sure if it will work.”

Gibbs smiled “Show me.”

Tony nodded and stood up “As you know Kuseka binds itself to just about everything nerves, organs, sometimes even blood cells and then it keeps spreading. Mr. Ducky is there any way that you could get a blood sample from the heart?”

Ducky went quiet for a moment before saying “Possibly, let me try.”

A few moments later he showed a nearly full syringe of blood “Alright my boy what now?”

Tony found a Petri dish and emptied the contents of the syringe into the dish “Since it binds itself so tightly to the body it usually stays in at least one place usually the place where your body gave out. You said that Jace’s heart gave out so the last spread point would have been that. The Kuseka then lies dormant and within about 15 days neutralizes itself as the tissue dies. Since it’s still active all it needs is some living cells to start working again.”

After Tony said this he grabbed another syringe and Ducky drew blood once that was done he held the syringe over the half of the dish that was still empty “Now if my blood turns black we know it was Kuseka if it turns a neon green or blue we know it was Valencia.”

That said Tony emptied the other syringe having just the edges overlap, in a matter of seconds Tony’s blood began to turn black and within two minutes started to sizzle like it was trying to boil. Tony looked up at Gibbs “I believe you have your answer Master.”


	11. Of nightmares and memories Part 1

 

Gibbs laid awake in his bed that night not able to get the image of Tony’s bruised haunted face out of his mind, and Ducky’s words playing over and over again.  _“The next time it may be much worse than a sunburn..”_

He knew they couldn’t continue like this he needed to learn how to be the best master for Tony, his boy had been hurt enough by him not understanding how to act.

With a plan in mind for the morning Gibbs rolled over for the last time and was finally able to fall asleep.

 

While Gibbs was sleeping peacefully down the hall Tony was trapped a horrifying nightmare, a memory from when he was twelve playing behind his eyelids.

 

_Twelve year old Tony sat as still and quietly in his cage as possible trying to ignore the sounds of the sobbing coming from the cell across from him.  The girl who lived there Madison had made the mistake of talking back to Master Phoenix even though Tony had warned her not to.  She had gotten off rather light all things considered they had held a lit candle to her arm for about a minute, the last person who had talked back to Master Phoenix had been whipped until their back looked like hamburger meat.  Not that Tony really remembered the taste of a hamburger anymore._

_Tony heard the bell ring for inspection and quickly hurried into position he kneeled down in the center of the room, hands at the small of his back head down.  The first thing every trainee learned was how to kneel properly.  Tony could barely contain his shudder thinking about how in the beginning they were made to kneel for hours by the time you were allowed to stand your legs were all but useless and it could take minutes for the feeling to begin coming back leaving you with painful pins and needles in your lower legs and feet._

_He looked up through the fringe of his brown hair to see Madison was still curled in the corner on the far side of the cage her knees curled to her chest.  As quietly as Tony could while still being heard he whispered “Madison what are you doing, if they see you like that you’re gonna get a beating!”_

_Hearing Tony’s frantic whisper Jace looked up from his kneeling position as well his eyes going almost comically wide when he saw Madison.  Jace had lived in the cage next to Tony since they had arrived and the two had gotten quite close, sharing whispered hopes and dreams as well as comfort in this cruel place.  Jace was about to say something as well until they both heard footsteps approaching and both Tony and Jace ducked their heads back down in perfect sync.  Master liked to joke that they should be sold as a pair with how in time they were with each other, like best friends or brothers._

_The clicking of boots on the pavement echoed through the training facility like an ominous warning the person who wore those shoes rarely found perfection and anything less would be severely punished._

_Both boys knew that even if Madison raced there was no way she’d be able to get into position in time the clicking hardly three cages down._

_On and on it went click, clack, click, clack until the sound was directly in front of Tony’s cell then there was silence.  Tony felt his heart stop and his blood run cold until the sound of him turning in place could be heard silence rained for a few more moments before finally “Oh, dear now what do we have here.  It appears someone hasn’t learned their lesson.”_

_Tony heard Madison let out a strangled sob before saying “Leave me alone, Monster, just leave me alone.”_

_Tony and Jace exchanged a look behind Master Phoenix’s back knowing that her saying that would only lead her into more trouble.  Seeing the helplessness in Jace’s expression Tony knew he wasn’t the only one that wanted to help her but Madison had brought this on herself they had been here for four years she should know better, they both knew the Master wouldn’t be as lenient this time._

_Tony saw Master’s muscles relax and a sigh leave his lips “You silly child, now kneel like you’re supposed to and maybe I’ll forgive you.”_

_Tony could hear in the tone of his voice that Master probably would have forgiven her for her transgression if this hadn’t happened. Master reached out to touch the girl’s cheek but before his hand made contact the girl kicked him in the chest sending him stumbling back.  Then spit at his feet defiance shining in her tear filled eyes.  “Don’t touch me.”_

_Master straightened, his muscles tight with fury, he pressed a button he had in his pocket and Tony heard his cage unlock.  “Anthony, come here.” Master said quietly knowing that he’d be obeyed._

_Tony stood up on his slightly aching knees and walked to his side “You called, Master?”_

_Master Phoenix smirked “I want you to take Madison to the room at the end of the hall there is going to be a special chair there I want you to tie her to it.”_

_Tony froze he didn’t want to but he found himself walking towards Madison and grabbing her flailing arms, the phantom feeling of the training collar and its electric shocks if you disobeyed, made him drag her to the room.  When he got there Tony saw a black dentist’s chair with restraints over at the wrists and ankles.  By now Madison had tired herself out tears streaming down her cheeks._

_“I’m sorry.”  Tony whispered quietly before lifting her on to the chair.  Tears clouding his own eyes as he tied her down._

_He quickly wiped his cheeks and left when he returned to Master Phoenix’s side he kneeled down and said quietly “It is done Master.”_

_He nodded “Well done Anthony, you may return to your cage.”_

_Tony gave a short bow before returning to his cage and kneeling on the floor adopting position like the second nature it had become._

_Master Phoenix spun on his heel and left but neither boy moved waiting until they were sure he was gone before breaking position and curling up on the sides of the cage closest to each other a thin layer or chain link keeping them separated._

_Jace as if knowing how upset Tony was from what had happened said quietly “There is nothing you could have done.   If you had disobeyed him you would have been forced to wear an obedience collar and it would have shocked you if you didn’t or weren’t able to follow an order.”_

_Tony hung his head “I know but you should have seen her J, she was terrified.”_

_Jace nodded sympathetically “I know, but I’m proud of you Tony, you followed Master’s order no matter how hard it was.  But remember one of Master Phoenix’s lessons a good slave is obedient no matter the order, you mustn’t forget that Tony.”_

_And Tony never would forget how they had the made you wear the obedience collar and sit on the cold concrete of your cage they would give you orders that were impossible to follow so you would say no over and over and every time you did and electric shock would rocket through your system they wouldn’t feed you and were given just enough water to survive during this time usually the collar stayed on for about a week then they took the collar off and left you all alone for two days without water.  Two days later they would come back with water and a slice of bread and ask “Are you ready to obey?”_

_For the next month they would only give you food and water if you successfully completed thing they wanted you to do the orders getting more and more difficult to obey with each passing day._

_They sat there in silence for what felt like hours huddled as close as their cages would allow until they heard the door to their block open and quickly rushed back into position Tony heard his cage being unlocked._

_In the doorway stood Master Phoenix’s assistant Dimitri, “Hello Handler Dimitri how may we be of service?” Tony and Jace said in unison._

_Dimitri smirked “You are both to stand up and follow me.”_

_They nodded once before standing Tony saw Dimitri shudder from the corner of his eye as Jace and Tony stood up.  They walked out of their cages and stood beside Dimitri eyes never going higher than his chest.  Dimitri nodded once before leading them down the hallway they turned into a door that was right beside the one where Tony had left Madison.  He looked to his right and was surprised to see that instead of a wall there was a large window so they could look into the room Madison was in.  It was less than a minute later when Master Phoenix walked into the room a small briefcase in his right hand._

_“I think it’s time you learned about the twins…”_


	12. Important Authors note!

Hi everyone I wanted to give you an apology and heads up that it may be a while until I can update Slaves Soulmate my 92 year old grandpa caught pneumonia and while in the hospital his Alzheimer’s progressed quite a bit since he couldn’t take his Alzheimer’s medicine. Even though he lives with my family and I he now requires constant supervision so while I will be able to update some of my stories by writing for them on my tablet the new chapter is halfway done on my desktop and I can’t shut myself in there long enough to finish it. I will try and work on it this weekend when my mom and brother can watch him and the weekend after that my dad will be staying with him while my mom brother and I go to an anime convention. So hopefully the next chapter will be with you this weekend and I’ll start new chapters on my onedrive. Otherwise it could be a few weeks before the next one is done. Thanks for your patience.  
Angel


	13. I Will Learn

Tony bolted upright tears in his eyes and a scream lodged in his throat, a cold sweat running down his brow. His whole body trembled as he tried to calm his racing heart. Tony curled into a ball his knees curled up to his chest his head resting on them, and couldn’t fully repress his sobs that horrid memory from eight years ago burned into his eye lids. His trembling increasing as the image of Madison writhing and the sound of her screams echoing in his ears. Before silence, Tony shuddered remembering the glassy look her eyes had taken on, her heart having given out under the strain of the Drugs flooding her system. 

After a few moments Tony’s breathing began to slow as he calmed down he began to notice more of his surroundings and felt himself calm when he saw he was in Master Jethro’s spare room. He wasn’t in a cage he wasn’t locked away.

Tony turned to the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was already 6:15 so he decided to stay up and wait for his Master to wake up, with that thought in mind Tony went to Gibbs’ bedroom door and knelt down beside it. Tony didn’t even realize he was falling back on his training as over the years most of it had become second nature to him. 

He felt his muscles relax slowly totally comfortable in his position and waited.

It was about an hour later when Gibbs woke up he sat up to wipe the sleep from his eyes and got out of bed he opened his bedroom door and was about to head for the bathroom across the hall he stopped and did a double take when he saw Tony kneeling there. Gibbs rubbed his eyes his sleep addled brain not making the connection right away.

After a moment Gibbs mumbled “Tony, why are you kneeling on the floor by my room, and how long have you been here?”  
Tony looked up a strangely serene look on his face “I woke up early Master so I waited for you here, I believe it has been about an hour.”

Gibbs stared at him a moment longer and wondered if this was a sub thing before his bladder gave him a persistent nudge so he decided he could ask Tony questions after he went to the toilet. 

Gibbs used the bathroom and took a quick shower, he finished within fifteen minutes and was finally awake enough to talk to Tony. Gibbs opened the bathroom door and saw that Tony was still kneeling in the hallway like a doll or robot waiting for instructions the image was stomach turning and Gibbs found himself swallowing down bile that was quickly rising in his throat.

“Tony,” Gibbs said quietly “Why don’t you stand up and we head to the kitchen together?”

Tony looked up his eyes had a glazed yet serene look and a slow smile spread across his lips “I would be honored Master.”

Tony rose to his feet with a grace that momentarily left Gibbs stunned, Tony moved like water, his every movement practiced and fluid, like some kind of dance lost to time.

Gibbs walked to the kitchen slightly unnerved by the silent Tony that followed a step and a half behind. When they got to the kitchen Gibbs turned to Tony, he had noticed that he seemed to be in some kind of headspace almost like some kind of programmed response had kicked in.   
Deciding there would be time to ask Tony questions about it later, and Ducky’s words about being specific echoing in the back of his mind, Gibbs ordered firmly “Tony I want you to sit at the table in one of the chairs.” 

Tony hesitated for a moment at the mention of a chair, so hoping it was the right thing to do in the situation Gibbs added firmly “Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

At first Tony’s body went tense like a coiled spring and Gibbs was almost worried he had pushed too far until all at once Tony’s muscles seemed to relax until they were nearly boneless, the serene look was back as Tony responded quietly as he moved towards the chairs. “Of course Master, I hear and I obey.”

Gibbs let out a soft sigh of relief as Tony went and sat down in the same chair he had been in when they had eaten grilled cheese two days previously. Gibbs nodded once and headed into the kitchen to see if he could find something for breakfast.   
After getting the coffee started Gibbs looked through the kitchen cupboards not surprised to find nothing, he looked in the refrigerator next and was about to close it when he remembered the leftover pizza from the night before, pulling it out Gibbs thought for a moment before decided that cold pizza was an acceptable breakfast. 

He placed the pizza boxes on the table then went back to the kitchen to finish the coffee. By the time he had sat down to start breakfast Tony’s eyes had lost that glazed look he was looking at his hands appearing deep in thought and his breaths were even and deep. Gibbs contained a sigh of relief seeing him almost back to normal. 

Sitting down across from Tony Gibbs handed him his food and asked “So do you want to tell me what that was all about?”

Tony sighed and looked down at his plate “I had a nightmare, and sometimes after particularly bad nightmares I fall back on my training it helps ground me a little.”

Gibbs nodded “Tony, there is one thing I wanted to bring up with you…”

Tony looked up at Gibbs a curious look on his face “What’s that Master?”

Gibbs took a deep breath and looked Tony in the eyes “I want you to teach me how to be your Master.”

Tony’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped “You want me to teach you how to be a Dom..?”

Gibbs shook his head “No I am completely comfortable as a Dom but what I need to learn is how to take care of you as a slave as well as submissive I’ve never had someone like you Tony and my not understanding how to take care of you leads you to being hurt. So will you teach me Tony?”  
Tony nodded tears in his eyes “Of course I’ll help you, Master.”

They started eating quickly finishing their coffee and pizza. Gibbs picked up the dishes and was about to carry them to the sink when a thought occurred to him. “What if we had our lessons as they come up, whenever I have a question, you need me to be more specific, you feel like sharing. Would that be easier on you?”

Tony smiled appreciatively “That would be a lot easier, thanks!”

Gibbs nodded “Why don’t you take a shower before we have to go to work?”

Tony bowed his head “Yes Master.” Tony seemed to hesitate a moment before asking “Do you have a preference about the water temperature sir?”  
Gibbs seemed dumbfounded for a moment before saying “You can use whichever one you-“ Gibbs stopped mid-sentence when Tony slightly shook his head his lips pursed slightly.

“I mean… if your sunburn is doing better you can take a hot shower.” Gibbs said hoping that he understood what Tony had been trying to tell him.

Tony smiled and nodded “Thank you Master.”

Gibbs released a small relieved sigh at doing something right. He started doing dishes and had just finished by the time Tony had come down stairs. Gibbs turned and was surprised when he saw Tony wearing one of Gibbs’ old pairs of dress pants with a white tank top. The material of the tank top was old making it practically see through the outline of the brand barely visible in the light. The soft black leather collar Gibbs had bought him worn proudly around his neck. 

“I am ready Master, I found this in the closet I hope I didn’t overstep..” Tony said eyes fixed on the tile.

“You didn’t overstep, I rather like how you look Tony.” Gibbs assured him Tony’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the compliment and Tony blushed bright red.

Gibbs chuckled “Well we had better head out.”

Tony nodded following Gibbs out the door a small dreamy smile still on his lips.

 

A/N   
Hey everybody, So my grandpa is doing somewhat better and my Brother has started keeping an eye on him while he does his schoolwork. I also entered a video contest and won best amateur video, I have a link to it on my profile if anyone wants to see it I would really appreciate it!


	14. Lesson one: Praise and Head pats

Tony kneeled on the pillow Gibbs had gotten for him beside Gibbs’ desk, today Tony was back to trying to organize cold case files occasionally looking through them to see if he saw anything noteworthy. Gibbs gave Tony post-it notes and a pen so he could mark anything that he found so far Tony hadn’t needed to use one. Tony and Gibbs had made it to the office about an hour before McGee and Kate were supposed to arrive it was now 9:15 and McGee and Kate weren’t there yet.

Gibbs had been called into MTAC for a meeting, leaving Tony temporarily alone and Tony found the peace of an empty office refreshing. Tony looked up when he saw someone from the neighboring cubicles walk down the hallway between McGee’s and Kate’s desks Tony looked up and smiled “Hello, can I be of assistance sir?”

The man smiled “Hi, My name is Agent Balboa I was hoping I could speak to Gibbs?”

Tony nodded “Master is in a meeting in MTAC right now, but I can take a message if you’d like?”

Balboa smiled “That would be great could you just let him know that I was looking for him?”

Tony nodded “It won’t be a problem.”

Balboa nodded turning to leave he stopped for a moment though before turning back around “Your Gibbs’ new sub right?” Tony nodded and Balboa smiled at him “It’s nice to meet you I’m both my team’s leader and the sub specialist. How is everything going with you and Gibbs? I know that you being his first sub and all he must have a lot of questions.”

Tony nodded “I love being with Master he is so kind. He does have questions though, and I’m not entirely sure how to answer them when he asks.”

Balboa nodded “Well if you two need help you let me know alright? I have no problem with teaching him some things and answering some questions.”

Tony nodded Balboa noticed that the folders stacked around Tony and asked curiously “What are you doing Tony?” Tony smiled excitedly “I am organizing all the cold cases for Master!” Balboa nodded and took a moment to see how Tony was organizing them smiling “You’re doing a really good job Tony, since you Master isn’t here I’ll just say it, good boy Tony.” Balboa rubbed Tony’s head fondly for a moment as Tony basked in the attention and praise instinctively baring his throat and relaxing.

Neither saw Gibbs watching from the stairs that lead to MTAC having just gotten out of his meeting. Gibbs waited until Balboa left to head down to his desk startling Tony who was still blissed out from Balboa rubbing his head. Tony seeing Gibbs approach quickly sat up straighter “Welcome back Master, Agent Balboa was hoping to speak with you.”

Gibbs still deep in thought nodded “Right I’ll go see what he needed then.”

Gibbs headed over to Balboa’s desk they stood outside his bullpen and Gibbs asked “So you wanted to see me Balboa?”

Balboa nodded “It’s about your sub, I wanted to see how you guys are getting along, and since you’re the first in the office to get one I was wondering if you would let me borrow him for an hour or so around one, I was hoping to train some of my guys on subs.”

Gibbs thought about it for a moment then nodded “That should be fine, would you mind if my team and I sat in?”

Balboa smiled “Sure the more the merrier, thanks for doing this.” Gibbs nodded “I was hoping about learning more too, I don’t really have much experience with subs.”

Balboa nodded “A lot of people don’t, no worries hopefully this training will help and you can always come to me to ask questions.”

Gibbs nodded and thanked him quietly before heading back to his desk he saw Tony still reorganizing files his tongue peeking out slightly from between his lips in concentration.

“Tony.” Gibbs said quietly his voice barely above a whisper.

Tony jumped obviously startled and looked around “Master, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come back.”

Gibbs nodded “Its fine Tony, has Mcgee or Kate come in yet?”

Tony shook his head “No Master, they haven’t arrived yet.”

Gibbs nodded his head again before saying “Balboa asked if you could help him later with training his guys on how to act around subs.”

Tony bowed his head “If that is your wish I would be more than happy to assist him.”

Gibbs smiled “I would like that very much, I’m also going to have our team attend.” Tony nodded

“As you wish Master.” then turned back to sorting through the files scattered around the foot of Gibbs desk.

 

It was an hour after lunch when Balboa came to get them “Hi there Gibbs, I was about to start the training, could I borrow your boy now?”

Mcgee and Kate both looked up surprised and Gibbs nodded “Sure, we’re coming right now.”

When Gibbs stood up Tony followed suit the slight tremble in his legs, all but invisible, the only sign that his legs had long since fallen asleep. Gibbs shot Mcgee and Kate a look before tilting his head in an obvious follow me motion.

When they reached the training room in which Balboa was having the training session Gibbs was only mildly surprised to see that there were at least three teams there not including Balboa’s or the MCRT. Balboa walked up to the front of the room where there was a wide open space in front of three rows of chairs and smiled “Alright, it seems we’ve got quite a few people here. Well today I’m going to be teaching you the dos and don’ts when handling submissives, especially while out in the field. Today Agent Gibbs was kind enough to let us use Tony as my assistant. Tony why don’t you come up here?”

Tony nodded and walked to the front of the room from where he had been kneeling on the concrete beside Gibb’s chair. When Tony was beside Balboa, Balboa smiled at him reassuringly “Now in order for this to work I’m going to demonstrate both the right ways and wrong ways of dealing with a submissive, as well as hold a Q&A of sorts.”

After addressing the room Balboa turned back to Tony “Ok Tony, are you ready to start?”

Tony nodded “Yes sir.”

Balboa smiled “Great, so first things first you find a submissive during a case and they are obviously distressed what do you do?”

For a moment the room was silent before Kate rose her hand and spoke up almost hesitantly “You hold on to the back of the neck and squeeze gently, it is a show of dominance and thus makes them feel safe.”

Some of the others in the room nodded their heads in agreement, it sounded pretty reasonable.

Balboa nodded for a moment “And that is your professional opinion as a submissive specialist?”

Kate straightened further “Yes it is.”

Balboa nodded again and said “Well then if it’s alright with Tony let’s test your solution shall we?” Tony took a deep breath as if bracing himself before tilting his head forward slightly giving Balboa easier access Balboa gently put his hand on the back of Tony’s neck his thumb and index figure on either side of his brainstem and gently put the slightest bit of pressure…

 

_Tony immediately started to hyperventilate his mind immediately taking him away from the NCIS training room…_

_“You’ve been bad Tony, I’m your master and you defied me.” Master Alexi said with a disappointed tone of voice._

_“I’m sorry Master.” Tony said quietly but Alexi just sighed “You aren’t, but you will be.”_

_The hand on the back of Tony’s neck pushed his head back underneath the water Tony’s body begged him to fight, he couldn’t breathe!_

_Tony faintly heard Alexi say “Next time if I tell you to kill, you will now won’t you?”_

_Tony was allowed up for a breath of much needed air and said quietly “Yes Master Alexi.”_

_Alexi smirked “I don’t think I believe you Tony.”_

_Tony let out a single choked sob as his head was plunged back into the full tub of water_.

 

Tony blinked hard feeling a grounding pressure on the pulse point of his wrist. Balboa sighed “And that is why under no circumstances are you to ever grab a submissive by the back of the neck.”

Balboa turned to look at Tony “Are you alright now?”

Tony nodded and stood up from where he had curled himself into the corner of the room.

Balboa sighed “When you come in contact with a distressed submissive in the field you never touch them just speak reassuringly until they calm down, if they start having a panic attack you gently apply pressure to the pulse point of their wrist, and you should know that Agent Todd.”

Kate ducked her head in embarrassment “Another thing you should never do is try and order and distressed submissive as it could cause a panic attack or worse send them into a near robotic state.”

Everyone was nodding and taking notes. It went on like that for nearly an hour Tony being brought to a near panic attack twice more before Balboa decided to finish up with a big time do “Alright one last important thing to remember is praise, to many people including Masters forget the power that praise has on a Submissive so on days like today when Tony has done especially good or made someone happy or any other reason under the sun you can think of, just run your fingers through their hair or pat their head gently and say good job Tony your such a good boy.”

Gibbs watched as Tony seemed to instantly relax and a small smile played on his lips “Thank you sir.”


	15. Bonding With Mcgee

Tony was trembling lightly when he came out of the training room, his nerves truly fried. Gibbs was walking beside him before turning to face Kate and McGee “I want you two to go back to your desks and find me more knowledge on the victim, Tony come with me.”

McGee and Kate both nodded “Yes Boss.” Before heading off in the direction of their desks, Tony meanwhile just followed Gibbs to the elevator waiting patiently while Gibbs pressed the button and the doors swung open.

The minute the doors were shut Gibbs hit the emergency stop and spun around to face Tony “Tony are you alright?”

Tony nodded “I am Master, it was just a little intense.” Tony whispered quietly.

Gibbs nodded before running his fingers soothingly through Tony’s hair “I hated having to watch you go through that.” Gibbs whispered.

Tony just hummed leaning farther into Jethro’s hand “Then why did you?”

Gibbs sighed “I thought it would be safer if I learned what could make you panic while Balboa was there to know how to calm you down.”

Tony nodded in understanding almost purring when instead of leaving Gibbs’ hand started carding through his hair and gently scratching at the scalp.   
Gibbs watched on in awe as Tony turned to absolute jelly at his caress all was silent for a moment before he said quietly “It’s almost eerie I used to get the same reaction from the Saint Bernard puppy that I had as a child, why is it that every sub reacts that way when they are touched on their head or necks?”

Tony hummed as if in thought before saying “Well there are a few reasons, during training you’re taught to expect pain, you were punished if they weren’t pleased with you and they wanted nothing less than perfection. Which was nearly impossible to achieve but the only place they wouldn’t hit and would pat when you had been good was your head, so after a while it’s touch association. Plus having your head rubbed feels amazing, as for the neck well they weren’t afraid to grab you by the back of the neck and try to drown you if you had really disappointed them.”

Gibbs nearly froze in shock but when Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in rarely shown displeasure he started rubbing again.

They stayed like that for a few moments Tony quietly taking comfort in Gibbs running his hand through his hair. When they left the elevator Tony was completely relaxed with a nearly euphoric look on his face.

He sat on the cushion in front of Gibb’s desk and started working through the cold cases there was only a small stack left and Tony was hopeful that he would be able to finish the task today. As he worked Tony found himself humming quietly each new folder sorted a small achievement. 

He looked around to see if anyone was bothered by his little tune and saw Gibbs with a small smile on his face watching him fondly, Tony felt his face heat in a blush and turned back to his files.

They stayed that way everyone looking for leads quietly and Tony softly humming while he sorted through files. Until he finished the pile with a happy noise of satisfaction and quietly stood up, “I’ve finished reorganizing the files Master, where would you like me to put them?”

Gibbs smiled “Well done Tony, why don’t you put them beside Mcgee’s desk?”

Tony nodded “As you wish Master.”

Then walked over to where Mcgee was seated at his desk and asked quietly “Sir, where can I put this so it isn’t in your way?”

Mcgee thought for a moment then pointed to a spot beside the garbage can to the right of his desk “There should be fine.”

Tony nodded and placed it there before walking back to Gibb’s desk “Will that be all Master?”

Gibbs nodded “Yes Tony, for now that will be all.”

Tony knelt back down and relaxed it was a few moments later when Gibbs stood up and said “Alright team report!”

Both Kate and Mcgee looked up and sighed “We aren’t getting very far boss, no one will admit that he worked with them, we also haven’t been able to figure out what the tattoo means were looking for battalions that might use it now, but so far no luck.”

Gibbs shook his head in disappointment “I guess it’s a good thing that Tony has given us a lead, apparently this guy’s real name is Jace Summers he was a Submissive that was recruited for a secret government project involving turning Sub’s into super soldiers. Tony and he were in training at the same time under Alexi Phoenix, there’s your bone now run with it.”

Kate and Mcgee both blushed at having to have their clues handed to them but nodded before turning back to their screens Gibbs shook his head before sitting back down, Tony felt a question on the tip of his tongue but stayed silent knowing this probably wasn’t the time for questions.  
It was nearly two hours later that Gibbs asked again and still none of them had any answers Gibbs shook his head and saw that it was still only Four O’clock Gibbs sighed and turned to Tony “Do you have any ideas Tony?”

Tony thought for a moment then hummed “Has anyone contacted the registry?” 

They all looked surprised then Kate snapped “What would the registry have to do with anything!”

Tony looked surprised but shrugged “It keeps track of every Submissive if something happens they usually know. You’ve never used them to figure out a Sub’s previous owner history?”

Gibbs shook his head and Mcgee quietly said “I didn’t know someone kept track of those kind of things…”

Tony nodded “They keep track of every slave from the moment they were declared, owner history, training, how much they sold for at auction, what they   
scored during training, who their parents were, how many days they were in the Auction House before they were sold, any specialties they have, the names of any children they had as well as who the other parent was, if they’ve been exposed to either of the twin drugs, date of birth, date of death, and method of death, as well as power phrases, work history and countless other things are all listed with the registry, basically its anything and everything you’ve ever wanted to know about your submissive.” Tony explained.

Gibbs was shocked this could have made cases so much easier if they had known about this registry “Why didn’t we know about this before?!”  
Tony looked slightly uncomfortable before answering softly “Only a few people can access the registry for information on people who aren’t their subs, anyone who has completed their Submissive Specialist certification, anyone who is a registered Slave Trainer, and some slaves who have special qualifications. So Miss Kate is supposed to be your liaison between the team and the registry.”

Gibbs turned to Kate “Is this true?”

Kate blushed “I’m not sure, they never told us about a registry.”

Gibbs sighed obviously frustrated before saying “Will this registry still have information of Summers even if he was working in a top secret project?’

Tony stayed quiet for a moment thinking before nodding “Yes they should you just need a level X information clearance.”

Mcgee quickly started typing something on to his computer before saying “We might have a problem with that boss, level X is the highest clearance you can get and submissive specialists even with the government only get up to level A. Apparently the order from least to highest is C, B, A, S, and X. According to the registry only about 20 people in the country have a level X clearance.”

Gibbs cursed quietly and started pacing Tony cleared his throat softly “That won’t be a problem for us Master, I have a level X clearance.”

Gibbs turned to Tony “You do!”

Tony nodded “Master Phoenix wished me to have one.” Tony responded as if that explained everything, then again Gibbs mused maybe it did.

Before Gibbs could say much else Vance walked down into the bullpen “You and I are needed in MTAC.”

Gibbs nodded before gesturing for Tony to follow him for a moment, when they were out of earshot of the others Gibbs quietly asked “We need to see what   
the registry has on Jace Summers, we can wait till I get out of MTAC if you’d like or would you be comfortable going with Mcgee?”

Tony thought about it for a moment then answered “I don’t mind going with Mcgee, that faster you get the information the better, right Master?”

Gibbs smiled “Right, thanks Tony.”

They walked back into the bullpen side by side Gibbs turned to Mcgee “Mcgee, you and Tony are going to go to the registry and find everything you can on Jace Summers.”

Mcgee nodded “Yes boss.”

As soon as Gibbs left Mcgee grabbed the keys to the company car and gestured for Tony to follow him.

When they were in the car Tony tried to ignore the awkward silence as they drove, they had almost made it there when Mcgee cleared his throat quietly then said “Tony, I’m sorry for how I acted I’ve never really been around a Submissive before so I followed the others lead, it didn’t even occur to me that I was being cruel until Gibbs told us he was disappointed.”

Tony smiled at him “I forgive you, how about we start over? My name is Tony I’m Master Jethro’s new slave.”

Mcgee smiled back “I’m Timothy Mcgee I work for Agent Gibbs.”

They both chuckled before turning into the Registry parking lot they quickly found an empty parking space and walked into the courthouse like building.   
Tony walked up to the desk Mcgee close behind and smiled at the clerk “Hello there I would like to access some information on Jace Summers.”

The clerk didn’t bother looking up she immediately started typing in her computer to pull up the necessary information he key strokes stopped when her computer flagged her the clearance. Looking up with an arched eyebrow she said “May I have your name and proof of clearance please?”

Tony nodded “Slave Tony Dinozzo level X.” Before showing her the blank underside of his right forearm.

She snorted in disbelief before grabbing a security wand but instead of detecting metal shone a blue light when moved over the skin of Tony’s forearm Mcgee was surprised to see a large X tattooed there.

She blushed at before nodding “Very well Slave Tony.” She handed him a keycard “Room 1912.”

He nodded and walked further into the building Tony lead Mcgee through a series of winding hallways until he reached a room with a plaque on the door with the numbers 1912. 

Tony turned to Mcgee “Here we are.”

Tony slide the keycard through a scanner on the wall and walked inside the now unlocked room. Looking around Mcgee saw that it looked like a fancy study with oak bookshelves surrounding the room, a large flat screen TV and a desk in the center of the room with four chairs. 

Tony walked up to the shelves where there were notebooks full of information “We’ll probably have to look through all of it, the notes with probably be handwritten and since the information is top secret there won’t be any copies. They also have DVD’s but those are usually used to document things like punishments and the Sub’s last moments if they were taken to a facility to be put down.”

Mcgee nodded and sighed “In other words it’s going to be a very long night.”

Tony nodded “Sorry about that Sir.”

Mcgee shook his head “Tony you can call me Tim or Mcgee if you prefer or just about anything other than Sir we’re both people here and one thing I decided on was that I didn’t want to be your superior or whatever I would like to try and be your friend if you will let me.”

Tony managed a nod around the lump in his throat a dominant had never wanted to be his friend before “I would really like that, Tim.” Tony said quietly.  
Mcgee gave Tony a blinding smile before turning back to the task at hand grabbing a few notebooks he sat at the table and started turning to the first page, Tony grabbed a few notebooks and sat down across from him. After that they stayed in companionable silence the only sound the turning of pages or the scratching of pen on paper as one of them took notes on something they deemed important.

Before they knew it three hours had passed and Tony finally stumbled on the notes that were taken around the time that Jace graduated Mcgee had stepped out for coffee when Tony stumbled upon what he had been hoping he wouldn’t find.

There written in black and white was the date when he was chosen to work for a branch of the military called Sacred Mist after that it was just a video reference number then the notebook ended, before finding the next in the series Tony looked up the referenced video and placed it in the DVD player.  
The video started with Master Phoenix standing in front of the camera reciting a date and time before stepping aside to reveal Jace strapped down to a dentist’s chair. Tony felt himself recoil as he realized what he was about to watch.

Mcgee came back into the room just as Master Phoenix said out loud that he was using the Kuseka then injected Jace who had been pleading to be let go even though it went against all of their training. It took a matter of seconds for Jace to start screaming and Tony felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched his pseudo brother try to writhe in agony but the restraints not even allowing him that release.

“Dear God.” Mcgee whispered behind him his voice filled with horror “What are they doing to him?”

Tony averted his eyes and said simply “Breaking him.”

The video went on like that for hours Jace shrieking and begging Master Phoenix to stop to get the bugs off of him, promising nearly endless things if the pain would just stop, but Master Phoenix never answered any of his calls Tony knew the moment he was gone, Jace’s body went eerily still, the screaming stopped, and his eyes took on a glazed look Tony knew by now death would occur in minutes but Master Phoenix picked that moment to walk up to him and cut him open from the crook of his elbow down to the wrist being careful not to cut the vein but stay right beside it.

The video ended with Master Phoenix saying that he should make a full recovery while Jace’s blood was still running black.

Tony watched Mcgee swallowing bile before saying quietly “Maybe we should call it a day, I can go through the other files by myself tomorrow?”

Mcgee nodded “Please.”

 

While they were in the car on the drive home Mcgee said quietly “What happened in the video, does that happen often?”

Tony shrugged “More than most people would like to think about but in the end there were worst things to have happen, at least the hollow are allowed to die, they are just shells by the time the drug is done with them.”

Mcgee shuddered and nodded the rest of the drive was quiet and when they reached the Navy Yard Mcgee dropped him off and went home, that night when Gibbs asked how things went with Mcgee Tony was able to look at him and smile “I believe he is starting to understand Master.”


	16. Tony Cracks the Case

The next morning Tony awoke exhausted from a nightmare, he decided to take a fast shower then changed into an old suit of Gibb’s that had been left in the closet.  After getting ready Tony headed down stairs and set up the coffeemaker then sat down at the table to wait for Gibbs to wake up.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Gibbs walked down the stairs looking somewhat groggy but otherwise ready to head into work.  “Good morning Tony did you sleep well?” Gibbs asked slightly surprised to find Tony waiting for him.

Tony smiled “I did Master, I made some coffee for you.”

Gibbs nodded “Thank you Tony.” Gibbs ran his hand through Tony’s still slightly wet locks as he walked into the kitchen, Tony beamed under the attention but said nothing as Gibbs started looking for the travel mugs.

A moment later Gibbs found the mugs with a quiet hum of victory and set about making two cups of coffee, once the coffee was made they headed off to the Navy Yard Gibbs making a mental note to pick up some breakfast on the way.

When they made it to the office having stopped at Dunkin Donuts for donuts, they noticed Mcgee was at his desk working while Kate seemed to have not come in yet. 

Gibbs gave Mcgee a grunt of greeting while Tony shyly smiled at waved while saying “Good morning Agent Tim.”

Mcgee smiled “Good morning Boss, good morning Tony.”

Once Tony and Gibbs were comfortably seated Mcgee stood up and cleared his throat “I’ve been doing some digging on the guys that bought Jace Summers, but Boss no matter where I look or who I ask they don’t exist.  And the written records at the Registry stop when Jace was sold because of the fact that he was working with a top secret organization.  The last thing they have on Jace Summers is some kind of vial but I have no idea how it could help us or even what it is, when I asked for more info on it they asked if I had a level X clearance.”

Gibbs slammed his hand on the table in frustration “You have got to be kidding me, every avenue we take leads to another dead end!”  Gibbs turned to Tony somewhat calmer “Do you know what that vial could be?”

Tony thought for a moment before sighing “Maybe Memoria but if that’s what it is they certainly aren’t supposed to be advertising it, for that matter most people aren’t even allowed to use it anymore…”

Mcgee frowned “What’s it do?”

Tony sighed “In theory it can allow a Sub to relive another Sub’s memories, the idea was because we have a higher sense of empathy we could link memories with someone else, it was designed to be used for therapy if you could experience what the other was feeling then you could help them move past it.  Except this idea backfired when trainers discovered that depending on the empathy of the Sub and strength of the drug that they could relive any memory.  Even a Dominants, the use became rampant trainers could force Subs to relive someone else’s torture as punishment, Police could get confessions by having a Sub relive someone committing a crime, even if it was rape or murder, and it would be accepted as evidence.  What people didn’t understand was that sometimes Subs couldn’t tell the difference between the memory and reality some would wind up with PTSD while others while reliving crimes could even have their brains fried from trying to stop doing something that was terrible not realizing it wasn’t them doing it.”

Tony shrugged “Not everyone was that sensitive to it but the few that were reacted so violently that it is now a very controlled substance.”

Gibbs and Mcgee nodded finally Mcgee said quietly “I hate to bring this up, but what if we can’t find any other clues?  Do we just let this go?”

Gibbs closed his eyes Jace Summers crime scene flashing behind his eyelids as if burned into his retinas “No we can’t let this one go I don’t care what we have to do we will stop these monsters.”

Tony looked at Gibbs who still had his eyes closed Mcgee could see a flash of sadness in Tony’s expression before it was carefully masked.  Mcgee knew that Gibbs meant they would never stop looking for leads but Mcgee realized what Tony had thought seconds before Tony quietly responded “If we can’t find any leads by Noon then I’ll use the Memoria.”

Gibbs head shot up “Tony are you sure?”

Tony nodded all smiles and beaming confidence until Gibbs went to speak to Vance then Mcgee saw a single tear slide down his cheek, Mcgee said nothing just went back to his desk and started looking deeper for leads deciding to even try conspiracy theorists he promised himself to find something before the clock struck Noon.

Those three hours went by with an air of dread Kate arrived about an half hour after everyone else and was puzzled at how somber the atmosphere was, meanwhile Mcgee’s search got more and more frantic as time went on with no results, Gibbs had been in a meeting most of the morning and Tony seemed to be meditating though Mcgee couldn’t be sure.

Finally at exactly Noon Tony looked up “Have you found anything Agent Tim?”

Mcgee felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes swallowing back around the lump in his throat Mcgee quietly said “No I haven’t.”

Tony nodded and stood up “Ok then.”

Tony walked over to Gibbs who was descending the stairs “Master there still hasn’t been a lead shall we head to the registry?”

Gibbs pulled Tony aside “Tony are you sure you want to do this? We can find another way.”

Tony nodded “If we wait much longer then the trail will go completely cold, we both know the longer it takes to find out who did it the higher the chance we never will, and I can only use the Memoria on Jace safely for another day.”

Gibbs nodded “Ok if you’re sure, then we will go to the registry together.”

Tony nodded “I am.”

Tony and Gibbs walked back to the car together, and headed to the registry.  When they got there Gibbs pulled Tony into a tight hug “I’m so sorry that I need to ask you to do this.”

Tony hugged him tightly in response finally letting his tears fall “I understand Jethro, we need to catch them and there is no other way, Jet I’m scared.”  

Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back with one hand and his head with the other “I know Sweetie, but I’ll be there the whole time, I won’t leave you alone ever again.”

They stayed that way for a few minutes before heading inside, they walked up to the clerk and Tony rolled up his sleeve to show his tattoo “Tony Dinozzo Submissive level X, here to gain access to the Memoria for Jace Summers.”

The clerk nodded scanning his arm and revealing the tattoo “Level X confirmed, welcome Submissive Dinozzo, is this your Master?”

Tony nodded “It is.”

The Clerk nodded and gave them directions to one of the injection rooms.  Tony lead Gibbs through the winding hallways until they came upon a room.  Tony and Gibbs walked inside and the first thing that Gibbs noticed was that the room was completely empty except for the cream dentist chair in the center of the room, the chair had one intimidating difference between it and a dentist’s chair was the arm rests and wrist restraints attached to them.

Tony didn’t seem fazed by the intimidating chair and quickly shed his suit jacket and long sleeved dress shirt then laid down on the reclined chair.  He sent Gibbs a small reassuring smile before an attendant walked in with a syringe filled with pale green liquid.

The attendant nodded once to Gibbs before locking Tony in the leather restraints and felt his arm for a vein, once the attendant found the vein she injected the serum then turned to Gibbs “It will take effect momentarily.”

Gibbs nodded and the attendant left, once she was gone Gibbs walked back up to the chair and started rubbing Tony’s head soothingly Tony smiled at Gibbs his breathing slightly labored his eye lids getting heavier by the second.

Tony held eye contact with Gibbs as best as he could even when his vision started to swim in and out of focus, “I’m scared Jet.” Tony slurred quietly.

Gibbs shook his head “It’s going to be ok, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Tony smiled and leaned into Gibbs touch his eyes drifting closed and the drug took him.

_Tony was running through a park, it was dark and he couldn’t see in front of him at all.  Tony could hear feet running behind him, and picked up speed he panted from the exertion and his muscles were screaming for rest but Tony didn’t dare stop._

_Tony tripped on a tree root near what must have been the end of the park and fell down hard twisting his ankle in the process before he could get back up one of his pursuers caught up to him and kicked him hard in the stomach._

_Tony had the wind knocked out of him and instinctively curled into a fetal position to protect his stomach, the man chuckled darkly and stomped down on Tony’s unprotected side, the man’s two friends showed up and they spend a few minutes kicking and beating him before one of them finally spoke “Well, Jameson it looks like we managed to catch the Bitch.” One of them snarled._

_Tony heard them chuckle before the one he could only assume was Jameson responded “That’s right Clark, hey Edwin bring over some light, let’s take a closer look at this wannabe military slut!”_

_When the one who must have been Edwin turned on a flash light Tony was able to see three white guys in their mid-twenties the one who he thought was Jameson had blond hair while the other two were brunettes all three men had brown eyes._

_Clark chuckled and reached down grabbing Tony by the hair and pulling his face further into the flash light beam “What a pretty bitch.” Clark muttered before slapping Tony in the face Tony whimpered quietly trying to lean away._

_Jameson smirked “Why don’t we play with the bitch a little?”_

_Edwin smirked “That sounds like a great idea.”_

_The three of them seemed to move together and quickly divested Tony of his clothing, Tony was trembling and crying as he futilely tried to fight them off Clark quickly grabbed his throat and pinned him to the forest floor his other hand drifting down to roughly fondle his cock then squeeze his balls in a bruising grip._

_Tony started to sob and shook his head weakly in protest Jackson chuckled cruelly from over Clarks shoulder then reached down between Tony’s legs at first Tony didn’t understand what was happening until Jackson shoved a dry finger inside him._

_Tony couldn’t stop the screaming sob that flooded out of his mouth before he started to plead with tears running down his face, “Please don’t touch me there, I don’t like it, I’m scared, I want Jethro.”_

_His attackers didn’t seem to hear him or if they did payed no mind to his words they simply continued with their cruel advances as Tony’s sobs grew louder “Jethro, I want Jethro, Please save me, Jet!”_

Gibbs watched from his spot beside Tony who was apparently reliving some of Jace Summer’s memories, as Tony grew more and more agitated Gibbs tried everything he could think of to help him stay calm. 

Gibbs was surprised when he saw a tear slide down Tony’s cheek and Tony murmured a quiet “Jethro.” his brow furrowing in obvious discomfort.

Gibbs hushed him gently “I’m here Tony holding your hand, your safe sweetheart.”

As the minutes ticked on Tony became more agitated, eventually beginning to writhe and beg under his breath sobs echoing from his parted lips, sweat and tears alike pouring down his face.

Gibbs tried to keep him calm or hold his hand, when he started sweating Gibbs was there to wipe his brow or try and coax some water down his parched throat. 

Eventually Tony started to surface his eyes slightly glazed and his entire body trembling, Gibbs continued to stroke his head and whispered soothing words to him quietly and released the restraints as he came back to himself, after a few moments Tony’s vision began to clear and he saw Gibbs leaning over him he immediately jumped into his arms and started to sob clinging to Gibbs like a lifeline.

“I was so scared,” Tony sobbed “They were chasing me and I tripped and they wouldn’t stop touching me, and I called for you but you didn’t come for me!”

Gibbs gently pulled Tony to his chest hugging him close and letting Tony soak Gibbs shirt with his tears, Gibbs rocked him and tried to sooth him until eventually Tony started to calm down.

Tony looked up at him and whispered “I understand now why it can be used as evidence, it was so real I know I wasn’t there but it was like it was happening to me.  They kept calling me their little bitch and saying I was pretty.”

Gibbs swallowed hard against the bile that had risen in his throat when he remembered the autopsy and realized that Tony had lived through it.

Tony shuddered then went quiet trying to piece the memories together and detach from them at the same time.  “I think the crime scene was at that park, I think they were in the military, they had dog tags.  Their names were Edwin, Clark and Jameson, I think Jameson was a corporal at least that’s what they had called him toward the end and Clark might be a Sergeant, Edwin called him Sarge towards the end of the memory.”

Gibbs nodded tightening his hold on Tony slightly “When you’re ready we can head back to the Navy Yard and catch these bastards, you did amazing Tony, I can’t even begin to say how proud I am of you.”

Tony relaxed further into Gibbs arms his words acting like a soothing balm on Tony’s fried psyche, Tony snuggled into the crook of Gibb’s neck allowing his sent to further soothe him, the longer Tony snuggled with Gibbs the more the emotional backlash started to ease.

It was about ten minutes later when Gibbs led a slightly trembling Tony back to the Navy Yard when Gibbs walked into the Bullpen he immediately said “Mcgee I want a list of every Sergeant named Clark, every Corporal named Jameson, and every Edwin in the service.”

Mcgee nodded and immediately started searching the database meanwhile Gibbs sat at his desk and let Tony cuddle against his leg, Tony’s face pressed against his lower stomach and tried to offer his poor Sub some much needed comfort.  


	17. Facebook AN

Hello Everyone I decided to write this Authors Note to let all of you know that I have Facebook now and I would love for you to be my friends, I’ll post things about my stories including deleted scenes or behind the scenes that you wouldn’t find anywhere else.

You could also get to know me a little more as a person and if things go well we will be able to play my favorite game together. 

Beta Mom and I both love this game and I can think I speak for the both of us when I say we would love to get to know you better and interact with you more.

My facebook name is Yaoi Angel I’ll post the link here: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100017032148985

If this is something you’d be interested in please let me know what your facebook name is or send me who your fanfiction name is in messenger and I’ll accept your request.

It would definetly mean a lot but no pressure, Thanks Angel.


	18. Final note

Hi there everyone, this author’s note is to let you know that this story is no longer going to be updated on this site.

Instead I’ve decided to turn Slave’s Soulmate into a book, it’s always been my dream to be an author but I never thought I was good enough at writing or that my ideas were stupid. After seeing all of you reactions, comments, and how willing you were to put up with my awful grammar in the beginning it gave me the confidence to finally follow my dream.  
I hope that all of you aren’t to mad, and will hopefully support me in a new adventure. I probably won’t be posting anymore updates on this but I am becoming more active on my facebook account.

I’m accepting everyone who sends a request and I’ll even ask everyone there for help when I have writers block or even help picking names.

I hope to see you there, thank you for everything.  
Angel


End file.
